Super Hearts with Super Souls
by Sam M. Holmes
Summary: AU: Superfamily - This accounts the lives of one Tony Stark, his husband Steve Rogers, their son Peter Parker Stark-Rogers, and his boyfriend and villain Wade Wilson. Pairings: Superhusbands, Spideypool, and Clintasha.
1. Chapter 1

I am writing this for my BFF smfah1113. Superfamily ftw. Shippings include: Superhusbands and Clintasha.

Warnings ahead: smut and loads of fluff. More to come.

Marvel owns all.

Out of a Movie

It wasn't a movie romance.

It would never be.

After the battle with Loki, the Avengers had divided, returning to their respective niches. Clint and Natasha had returned to working at SHIELD, rarely contacting the others. They had missions to complete. Tony was pretty sure that missions weren't the only things on their minds, but should he mention sex around them, he would lose his ability to have children. Bruce was working in his labs, conjuring up cures for cancer or something like that. Tony rarely saw him, save for morning coffee. Thor had not returned from Asgard. The only person that Tony even cared to interact with was the super soldier himself.

Steve had taken up residence in one of the lower levels of the tower, insisting that he was closer to the training room. It wasn't like his ass needed more exercise. He did it to cool off after a long day of social networking and technology. It drove Tony up the wall. The Cap could watch movies or god forbid, read a magazine other than punching things! But Steve knew his limits. One of them just happened to be Tony Stark.

They loathed each other on first sight.

All Tony saw was a no-good, goodie two-shoes with a bouncy ass who believed in such grandeurs like freedom. He wore the American flag for God's sake! He was old, out of time, not something that Tony could accept.

All Steve saw was a rich jerk who took pleasure in beating down others with his brains. When Steve saw him, Tony reminded Steve of his father, Howard. Howard was a good man in the end, unlike Tony. Steve wanted to strangle him and his technology.

Then they took down Loki together.

Steve saw the true Tony, as Tony saw the true Steve.

Tony saw a man willing to risk his life for his country, a true hero.

Steve saw the same.

They weren't so far apart.

* * *

_Nine Months after the Loki Incident – February 23, 2013_

Tony cleared the metal fillings into the trash can delicately, replacing his sander on top of the tool box. Before him, Clint's requested modified arrow points shone brilliantly over the light of his arc reactor. He pulled off his gloves, tossing them aside. AC-DC blasted in the background, filling up the labs. Banner's labs were nearly a mile above him, un-phased by the rock music. Tony pantomimed a rocking guitar solo before continuing on with his work.

_Captain Rogers requires access to your lab, sir. He seems rather frantic._

Tony's eyes narrowed almost fondly. Probably something to do with the Stark phone Steve had received as a late Christmas gift. Steve treated it like a rabid puppy, unwillingly to touch it. Tony paused the music with a touch remote. Pulling himself slowly to his feet, he watched as Steve waved frantically from outside the lab.

"Jarvis, unlock the lab. I'll grab the fire extinguisher," Tony quipped. Dummy whirred to life, swinging his mechanical arm towards the genius. Tony ducked. "Hey! Watch it or I will take you apart piece by piece!" Dummy whined, waving his fire extinguisher arm. "No, I didn't mean you, jackass!"

"Tony! It just… shut down! I couldn't do anything. It just went black, and I keep on pressing…" Steve was panicking. The poor little phone was squeezed between one of his fists, seemingly dead. Tony smirked, retrieving the phone.

"Did you plug it in?"

"To… what?" Steve's eyes were wide with concern. He clenched his hands nervously, and the tops of his ears were a bright red. The built superhero looked more lost than he did when he first tried to use a computer.

Tony found a cord hanging on the wall. With precise speed, he plugged the device into the wall and stood back. Like magic, the phone beeped on. Tony's eyebrows lifted in amusement as Steve turned even more crimson.

"Oh."

"Gonna be alright, Capsicle?" teased Tony. Steve nodded roughly. He patted Tony on the back with exasperation and relief.

"I'm sorry for troubling you," Steve began, "I mean, I couldn't breathe when it…" Steve laughed awkwardly before hugging Tony to his chest. "Thank you." Tony stiffened automatically, recoiling like a cat. Do not want, do not want, wait… Steve was unnaturally warm. The superhero radiated warmth and joy, nearly choking Tony with the utter… _cuteness_ of it all. He never imagined that Steve would so openly show him affection. Do not want turned into fuck yes. Steve's warm, hard body melded to Tony's, who made the billionaire lose his breath. All too soon, Steve detached himself, still red. "I'm going to the training room. I'll speak with you later." Steve loosed a half-smile before disappearing down the corridor. Tony's mouth dropped, eyes following Steve.

"Jesus…" he breathed. Steve was a specimen. He had known that since the Captain had moved in with them. The absence of the warmth sent a shot of chill down his back and to the front of his pants. They grew like a teenager watching porn, bulging. Tony breathed again, trying to focus on anything, but Steve Fucking Rogers. Putting 'fucking' as his middle name did not help.

Tony couldn't explain why he was acting like a cat in heat. Chemistry was a bitch sometimes. Tony shook himself out before deciding that a shower would be his best bet. He had metal shavings up his arms, sweat on his brow and a huge boner in his pants. Make that shower cold.

* * *

_Eleven Months after the Loki Incident – April 30, 2013_

"Tony! I can't handle this anymore!" Pepper cried. Tony was nursing a large burn he had received from a misfire in his suit. It covered the entirety of his left arm and hurt like a mother fucker. Not to mention, his girlfriend/fiancé yelling at him for being so reckless, yet again. Pepper's face was redder than her hair. Tony bit back his pride as he pressed a cool rag onto the burn.

"You always say that, Pep…" he sighed exasperatedly.

Pepper's open hands turned into fists, and one found its way towards his head. Tony's head snapped to the side. He let out a loose gasp, bandaged hand flying to his now throbbing cheek. His mouth rested agape as Pepper fumed. Dummy let out another spray of fire retardant, irritating the growing bruise on his jaw. That girl could hit. As soon as she realized the extent of her blow, Pepper fell apart.

"Jesus, Tony! I am so, so, so sorry!" Pepper automatically brought ice up to his face. "I didn't… shit…" Tony pushed her hand away.

"Get out, Ms. Potts," Tony growled. "We'll discuss this in the morning." Pain scratched at his heart, but all he could feel was betrayal. He had loved Pepper. What happened? Pepper looked about ready to cry. She got up and turned to leave. Tony's nose crinkled with disgust and anger. Carefully, she eased off the ring from her finger. The lab lights glinted off the diamond as she set it on the counter.

"I'm sorry, Tony," she whispered before leaving completely.

"So am I," he croaked. He scrubbed a hand over his face. "Fuck, I need a drink…"

* * *

Steve brushed past his doorway, towel slung over his neck. He was going to the training room for the second time that day. Strange sensations were running up and down his body. He had felt them once before, but that had been with Peggy, and she was long dead. They had been happening every time he saw a certain billionaire and today was no different. It felt weird to him. How could he be in love with Tony?

A crash woke him from his ruminating. It was coming from the lab. The feelings of doubt disappeared into an incentive to protect Tony, to make sure he was alright. The Captain raced down the stairs, stopping at the glass door. Tony was huddled in a corner, hands covering his face. Several broken tubes were scattered all around the labs. An amber liquid pooled under one of the tables. Its source, an open bottle of scotch, was tipped on its side and much had been drunk from it. Dummy's arm lay in pieces, the confused robot turning in circles. It was only then did Steve notice how hard Tony was shaking. Steve knocked on the door loudly. Tony didn't move, shaking his head from side to side. He curled further in on himself, trying to blend into the wall.

"Jarvis, open the door," Steve said levelly, already pressing random buttons on the control pad. The keypad flashed red, denying access over and over again.

_Mr. Stark refuses to see anyone at the moment, Captain. Perhaps I could…_

"Dammit, Jarvis!" Steve growled. "Open the door!"

The was a mechanical pause, followed by the pinging of the door opening. The rancid air hit Steve like a sledgehammer, assaulting his superhuman senses in the worst of ways. It smelled like alcohol and piss. Everything was a complete mess, but his priority was the man hunched in a corner. Steve knelt before him, using the towel around his neck to clear away the glass. Gently, he brushed it over Tony's brow, wiping away the alcohol and the other random liquids splattered all over him. Tony flinched away from his touch, hands leaving his face for a moment. Steve's heart sank when he saw the huge bruise that covered the billionaire's jaw. It was fully purple, soft to the touch. It made Steve sick.

"Who did this to you?"

Tony didn't answer, eyes squeezed shut in sorrow. Tears traced their way down his nose, dripping off the end.

"Tony, what happened?" Steve gently removed Tony's hands from his face. Tony didn't fight him, meeting his eyes only briefly.

"I did this," Tony whispered. "I'm reckless. She… she's gone, and… and it's all my fault!"

Steve's eyes widened. Pepper. Had she done this? He had doubted her ability to pack such a mean punch, but he had thought the same of Natasha before sparring with her. If a hundred pound women could throw a super soldier, Pepper could punch Tony hard enough to bruise. And now Pepper was gone? They had been engaged, date set for a wedding! Tony retrieved the ring from his pocket, a simple diamond in a gold band. He held it in front of them, face screwed up in regret. Steve nodded knowingly.

"We can get through this, Tony. I promise you that," Steve murmured. He took the ring from Tony, tossing it aside. "Things like this happen. The Lord works in mysterious ways…" Steve quoted faithfully. Tony seemed unimpressed. Steve patted his shoulder awkwardly before moving to leave.

"Steve…" Tony stopped him. "You're right."

And he kissed him.

Steve stiffened against Tony's lips, unsure of himself. But this felt right. They melded together, arms wrapping absentmindedly around each other's waists. Tony tasted like alcohol, but it was warm and inviting. Steve opened his mouth, letting Tony explore further. Their tongues battled each other. Tony let out a throaty moan. That was nearly enough to send the Captain over the edge. The front of his training pants grew tighter as they pressed together, trying to work up friction.

Chemistry was a bitch.

* * *

_Fifteen months after the Loki Incident – August 13, 2013_

"Want to order pizza?" Tony asked, kneeling over the sofa. Steve peered up at him from his sketchbook, tilting his head back and forth in indecision. Tony, disgruntled, leaned further into Steve. Steve laughed, returning to his drawing. "Steeeeeeeeve…"

"Tony?" he replied.

"Will you stop being such a cock tease!?" Tony hissed, running a hand up Steve's thigh. The super soldier visibly shuddered before facing him. "Pizza?"

"Why not?" Steve shrugged. He lifted Tony's chin, bringing his mouth to his boyfriend's. They had been dating for almost four months and hadn't regretted a second of it. While sometimes they were like oil and water, they melded together so easily. Especially in bed. Steve separated, returning to his sketches. Tony groaned loudly before going off to order pizza. Suddenly, the door opened, startling Steve from his Zen. The other Avengers filtered into Tony's apartment, chattering loudly with each other. Steve dropped his book, looking up in alarm. "Wha…?" He stood up to see Tony hovering towards the door, hands clasped behind his back. "Tony?"

"Needed witnesses," Tony motioned to the team. Clint and Natasha had their arms around each other, looking proudly at them. Bruce gave Steve a thumbs up. Thor looked like he wanted to give him a hug. Sullen Fury even looked happy.

"Witnesses?" Steve asked, completely confused. Tony walked closer to him, taking one of Steve's hands in his. One was still clamped behind his back. "Tony, what is going on?" Before Steve could say anything else, Tony knelt down before him. On one knee. Slowly, he took out a small box from behind his back. "Oh…" Steve came to the realization before him. He was shocked, albeit flattered.

"Capsicle, Steve, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Tony asked, smiling that wolfish smile of his. A grin spread over Steve's face.

"I'll think about it," Steve joked before collapsing onto the ground next to him. He wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, decorating him with kisses. "What the _hell_ do you think? Of course!" A thunderous clap erupted behind them, followed by the recognizable whoop from Clint. Steve could have probably taken Tony right then and there, but it had been scarring enough the first time the Avengers had walked in during their lovemaking.

"Now how about that pizza?" Tony managed through a deep kiss.

* * *

Yay! Chapter one is finished. There will be more Superhusbands to come and eventually, Pete! Please R&R. That mean you dear, smfah1113!

SMH


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Okay… this chapter is going to really slow things down. I needed to get the two of them together first. Everything will sort of bend into the plot from now on. Which there is one. Surprise, surprise. Thank you my reviewers Suebear119, XxKit-ChanxX, boomdiay, CatoLaufeyson, and my beautiful smfah1113. Thanks guys. I love you.

Warnings: Smut, fluff, and violence.

Marvel owns all.

* * *

_Present Day – December_

"Natasha, it's a suit. I've been putting them on since I could walk…" Tony sighed as Natasha teased at his cuffs. With a flick of her wrist, she cleaned off his shoulders. Somehow he had gotten wood shavings all over himself. "For God's sake, Natasha, it's a rehearsal dinner. It's not going to suck just because I have a crooked tie!" At that, Natasha tightened the damn thing up to his throat. The billionaire coughed with the sudden cut off of air before spouting, "Okay! Now I get it! You _are_ trying to kill me."

"Wouldn't think of it," Natasha deadpanned. "I don't need to use ties…" She winked before disappearing out the door. "Eight! Don't be late again, asshole!" she tossed back. Tony crossed his arms indignantly. He stood in front of the mirror, carefully loosening the tie to his liking. He smoothed back his hair.

"You look amazing."

Tony didn't have to look over his shoulder to know it was Steve. The Captain was dressed in a similar looking suit, tight fitting in all the right places. His tie was a pale blue that complimented his eyes. Steve came forward, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. He nuzzled into Tony's neck, almost purring.

"You don't look too shabby yourself, Capsicle," Tony snorted. Steve chuckled, kissing Tony's cheek before pulling back. Keeping him at arm's length, Steve looked over his soon-to-be husband, admiring everything about him. Tony's own tie was predictably red and gold, but not enough to be obnoxious. His brown hair lay in tufts around his face, making him look younger. Tony smirked, squirming closer to Steve in the process. "How long until rehearsal?"

"An hour," Steve answered. He pulled Tony against him, already hard. Tony had made him bold. He was still shy, but around Tony, he could be filthy and no one had to know. Tony's smirk wavered, replaced with a husky look reserved for Steve.

"Let's see what we can get done in that time, shall we?" Tony carefully untied Steve's tie, tossing it to the floor. Steve did the same with Tony, loosing it ever so gently before removing it completely. Rough hands groped through the suits, filled with need. "This is Chanel!" Tony teased, removing his dress coat as Steve began to kiss the inside of his neck.

_Sir, Nick Fury is on the line._

"Holy…!" Tony scrambled up in surprise. Steve groaned with disappointment, but like a good soldier, he turned and faced the window, already an image of a processing telecom line. Tony slipped on his dress coat, locating his lost tie in the process. His pants had already grown tight with his arousal, but he started thinking about Nick Fury naked in order to soften his erection. That didn't work. "Jarvis, set yourself to 'ding' before you speak next time…"

"Please?" Steve agreed. He already had his tie on, straightening it to Captain America standard. Tony sniffed in frustration as he tried doing his own tie. Steve smiled and took over. A moment later, they were dressed, and the pre-sex hair was combed back down.

"Jarvis, bring up Fury on screen," Tony ordered, straightening his cuffs. Before the boss-man appeared, Tony yanked Steve's tie towards him. "I'll get you later, Hubbie," he whispered in the Captain's ear. Steve shuddered and reddened. Fury was on the screen a second later, eye narrowed. He folded his arms across his chest.

"I am sorry I have to interrupt you on this important day, but we have a mission," Fury droned. He didn't seem the least bit sorry. Steve fidgeted with his tie, standing up straighter than usual. "It appears that a new threat has entered our jurisdiction. I'm sure you're aware of Xavier's School?"

"We're currently on good terms, yes," Steve confirmed with a nod. "What has happened?"

"Something is killing mutants."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms. "Gotta be more specific, Nick. We don't run off rumors."

"I'm sending the case file to you now. We're starting the investigation tonight. I'm terribly sorry about your rehearsal." Which he didn't look it at all. Fury squeezed the bridge of his nose, letting out an exhausted breath. The spy rarely showed how tired he actually was. Judging by the extra greying on his right temple, Tony could tell that sleep was a luxury. "Ten days ago, the School was attacked by what it claims to be called the Brotherhood. However, the members of said Brotherhood are currently under lock and key at our most secure and…"

"Mutant proof?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Charles Xavier refuses to talk to S.H.E.L.D. on such a delicate matter…" Jarvis, as he was instructed, dinged. Steve walked to the fax machine in the corner of the penthouse. The machine beeped loudly, startling Steve. In retaliation, he bit his lip and tore the paper from the machine. Tony chuckled. The one reason he had bought that thing was to scare Steve. It was worth its weight in gold. Steve handed him the synopsis, eyebrows drawn up in frustration.

Tony played with the end of the paper, scanning over it. He leaned in, lips nearly touching Steve's ear. "You're sexy when the big, bad machine is out to get you…"

"Shut it, Stark," Steve hissed, but he let a half-smile escape his guard.

Tony frowned. This wasn't good. According to the stats here, mutants were dropping like flies. A video appeared on screen adjacent to them. It showed a battle scene. Kids, no older than sixteen, were battling adults, throwing energy beams, ice projectiles, even fire. There was a hodge podge of powers. Before their eyes, kids fell, eyes open with a glassy death. Steve let out a choking noise, leaning onto Tony.

"Why…?" Steve brought a hand up to his mouth. He had seen death, but not like this. Not since the War. Perhaps the world hadn't changed. In the eyes of the dying mutants, he saw the millions of people who were slaughtered around him. Captain America remembered every face, every scream. It never got any better.

"What can we do to help?" Tony's playfulness had disappeared. It was rare that Steve saw this side of Tony, the hero. It made him proud. He had chosen well.

"I've set up a time for you to discuss the problem with Charles Xavier in the next couple weeks. Until then, we've ordered a security detail around the school without their knowledge. We will keep these kids safe," Fury reported.

"Xavier doesn't want our help. How do we talk to him?" Steve worried his thumbnail between his teeth, watching as the video repeated.

"It's a school," Fury stated.

It took Tony approximately ten seconds to realize what Fury was implying. "You're going to use our marriage to sneak into a school?!" Tony almost yelled. Steve jumped, blue eyes wide with realization.

"Can you legally do this?" he added.

"Legally, I can do whatever I want," Fury grinned before the call disconnected.

Tony and Steve looked at each other as the screen went dark. Tony engulfed Steve in a frustrated hug, growling into his chest. Steve chuckled as murmured curses filtered up through his shirt. He stroked the back of Tony's head.

"It'll be fine. Don't you want to flaunt our marriage?" Steve smiled. He lifted Tony's chin up to look at him.

"Maybe a little… when it happens!" Tony sighed. "But I don't like how Fury's thinking. It's a school, Steve. That means we need a kid. We don't have kids!"

"We'll think of something when the time comes," Steve grimaced. He gently kissed Tony, insisting that he relax. "Now, where were we?"

Tony laughed. "When did you become a vixen, Cap?"

"When I promised to marry you."

* * *

Hey guys! Did you like it? Good. Please R&R. (More smut will come. Don't get too frustrated, lovelies.)

SMH


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to my reviewers, favoriters, and followers. Loves!

WARNING: Smut.

Marvel owns all.

Morning

_Steve was fighting, swinging his shield towards the enemy. He couldn't see it from the bus he hid behind. Tony was at his side, repulsors firing over the din. There were mutant kids all around them, firing bolts of energy or fighting hand to hand. Steve dropped to the ground. Shots fired over his head. He heard a loud angry clank. He jerked his head around. Tony was trapped underneath… something. It was blurry, filled with fire. Steve yelled Tony's name, but the thing had already torn off the mask. Before Steve could attack whatever it was, the thing engulfed Tony. Steve cried out as Tony began to scream. _

Steve jerked awake, chest heaving. He curled in on himself, grabbing his blonde hair in his hands. Warm hands were immediately trying to coax him apart, whispering words of encouragement. Steve shook viciously. He could feel something warm and sticky running down his fingers.

"Fuck," Tony swore. Steve breathed through his nose, trying to slow down his heart. He gently lifted his hands from his hair, noting the red streaks that decorated his hands. Tony was rubbing soothing circles between his strong shoulder blades. "You okay, Cap?"

Steve couldn't breathe. He buried his face into Tony's chest, tugging the genius to him. Tony wrapped his arms around him. They hugged in silence, nothing beyond Steve's waking gasps for breath. Tony tangled his hand through Steve's hair, stroking and tugging softly.

"You want to talk about it?"

"J… just a nightmare, Tony. I'll be fine," Steve faked a smile, but Tony shook his head.

"Just because I wasn't in the war doesn't mean that I don't have PTSD," Tony growled. He pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead. "Now let me see that." Steve obligingly bowed his head. Little crescent shapes stained Steve's hair, smelling richly of iron. Tony kissed the wounds, eyes closed. "You tell me when you're ready."

"It was about those kids…" Steve led off. "And this… thing killed you…"

Tony frowned, brow furrowing. "Trust me, I'm freaking indestructible!"

"Bruce is indestructible, Tony," Steve corrected with a laugh. It disappeared, replaced with a sigh. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Or those kids." He rolled out of bed, searching the ground for his boxers. Tony leaned back, scrubbing a hand over his beard. His eyes wandered to the Captain's back. Despite his obvious concern, Tony was not going to pass up a view like that. "We've got security detail round three. You ready?"

Tony blinked. "What?"

"Tony…" Steve turned his head, turning slightly red. "Stop looking at my butt."

"Stop bouncing," Tony countered.

* * *

They met Clint and Natasha at the School by nine after Tony had convinced Steve for a quick breakfast. Geniuses gotta eat too. Tony stuffed the rest of his breakfast burrito in his mouth, slurping it down with a Gatorade. Steve was adjusted the straps on his shield, tightening it to his back. As they stepped out of the car, a very disgruntled Clint met them. His spiky blonde hair was frozen to his face, goose bumps dancing up his bare arms. It took everything in him to stop his teeth from chattering.

"Natasha get cold feet?" Tony quipped, garnering a glare from the archer.

"Mutants…" Clint gritted his teeth. "Nothing against them, but I am so glad I'm off this shift." There was an explosion on the other side of the campus. Steve jumped, shield on his forearm in seconds. Tony lifted his briefcase, but Clint shook his head. "You'll get used to it."

Natasha was at their side a moment later, removing the clip from her gun. "Don't interact with the students. Only the teachers and only if it's absolutely necessary. These kids can be dangerous." Natasha paused, staring at Clint's hair. Clint's eyes narrowed. "Be careful."

As they turned to leave, Tony leaned in next to Steve. "Aren't they a bunch of spoil-sports?"

"Tony."

They walked to their boundaries, looking at the School. It was an impressive structure, built with red brick. A sign introduced their charge. _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters._ Tony snorted, muttering something about going old school. Steve straightened as a figure approached them. It was a rather muscular man with sideburns that ran into a rough beard. He walked straight up to Steve.

"You must be Round Three?" the man's voice was gruff, but friendly.

"Were you the one who iced our partner?" Steve asked back, just as friendly.

The man lifted an eyebrow before scowling. "I told him not to… Kids, you know?" It seemed to be some sort of apology. Tony was still looking at the building, scanning for anything threatening.

"I'm Steve Rogers," Steve offered his hand. The man accepted it. "And this is Tony Stark."

"I know of you," the man tilted his head towards Tony. Tony looked up, smirking.

"Aww! I'm popular!" Tony shook the man's hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Professor Logan," the man stated.

Tony chuckled before receiving a derisive look from Steve. "What? You're kidding, right? You do not look like a professor. More like some back-woods…" Steve did the only thing he knew would work. He grabbed at the back of Tony's pants, causing the genius to jump. Tony let out a surprised squeak. "What was that for?!"

Steve shot him the _we'll-talk-about-it-later _ look. "It's a pleasure to meet you. It's a beautiful school, isn't it?" Logan grunted the affirmative. There was another bang. Steve startled into Tony who let out another mewl of indignation. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Make yourself at home." And with that, the man had disappeared.

Tony set down the briefcase, wiping off his arms. Steve smirked before pulling his cowl over his eyes. They were certainly an odd pair in costume. They began to pace, checking the perimeter, running all the basic protocols. Tony went one way, Steve the other. Beyond an occasional disruption, it seemed perfectly safe. All too quickly, Thor had come to replace them.

"Is there anything wrong?" Thor boomed, hoisting Mjolnir.

"Not at all. It was pretty boring. And the kids didn't interact with us at all," Steve observed.

"They were scared of his spangly outfit," Tony pointed out. Steve shot him another look. "I'm going to pay for that later, aren't I?"

"Hm," Steve kissed the corner of Tony's mouth. He patted Thor on the back. "We'll see you in a couple of hours."

* * *

Tony adjusted his goggles, putting the finishing touches on the engine he was working on. He was covered in a thick layer of sweat that soaked through his t-shirt. His arc reactor shed light over his work. He finally peeled off his gloves, humming. The School was on his mind. While they were there, it had been perfectly safe. Nothing compared to the welcome that Clint had received. There had been no clues to who had been causing the unexpected deaths. Tony knew an awful lot about death, being the Merchant of Death for so long, but it always had a discernible cause. He leaned back on his workbench, thinking.

_Sir, Master Rogers is wondering when you will be joining him in bed._

"I'll be along in a bit. Tell him that I'm working, Jarv."

_He says that he'll be right down. _

Tony chuckled. What part of working did the Captain not understand? When they finally got married, this might be a problem. He decided to have a little fun with Steve, just to keep his mind off the kids. He shed his shirt, tossing it into a corner. He then worked his way out of his jeans and flopped down on top of the workbench. He lounged until he heard the familiar sound of his workshop door sliding open. Steve was dressed in his usual training outfit, yawning. He froze when he saw his fiancé.

"Tony?"

"Hey," Tony purred.

Steve's ears were turning a light red. He took seconds for him to cross the room and devour Tony's mouth. Tony kissed back, pressing hard against the loose sweats. Steve moaned as Tony thrust his impatient hips against the Cap. Steve's fingers tangled in Tony's hair. Their tongues battled a few more minutes before they released with gasps.

"Steve. Now," Tony ordered, reaching for the hem of his sweats. Steve nodded, trailing kisses in the crook of Tony's neck. The genius found the edge of Steve's t-shirt. He ran his hands over Steve's muscles, tugging the shirt up, lifting it higher. Steve assisted him, pulling off the fabric. They attacked each other's chests, licking, teasing. Steve caught a nipple in his mouth, making a loud sucking noise. Tony laughed between his pants. "Steve! Stop… teasing…"

Steve finally began to work his way down to Tony's stomach. Tony's hands flew to his blonde hair, pushing down, begging for friction. Steve tugged at the hem off his boxers, pulling them down to Tony's knees. Tony stood tall and proud, and he squirmed as Steve took his time. He kissed the inside of Tony's thigh, breathing right onto Tony's member.

"Steve!"

Steve took him in his mouth, rolling his tongue. Tony's head fell back, back arching to meet him. Steve smirked around him, taking his time. Tony moaned. He thrusted his hips. He needed more, and he needed it faster. Steve gagged a little, but Tony couldn't stop. Before long, Tony's muscles began to seize.

"Steve… I'm… _fuck!_" He released his seed into Steve's mouth with a cry. Steve withdrew, coughing slightly. "You alright?" Tony lifted Steve's chin. Steve grinned, blue eyes flashing. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

* * *

Finally, you got your smut. Please R&R. Thanks!

SMH


	4. Chapter 4

And I'm back. It's been a rough couple of weeks for everyone here in –insert city name-. Let's move on with the actual plot.

Warnings: In this one, violence and language.

Marvel owns all.

Sentiment

Fury hated his job sometimes.

He was seated in the office of one Charles Xavier who was still denying the security detail. The telepath was deep in thought, wheelchair turned towards a window. Even in his chair, there was a sense of great power around the man. He was unabashedly the most intelligent man that Fury had ever had to deal with next to Bruce Banner. The older man had greeted Fury with the customary mind tickle, receding into an irritated silence. A woman with brilliant white hair was standing sentry against the doorframe, and a rough man, _Logan was it?_, was crouched on a sofa. As usual, Hill was directly behind him. Despite the obvious disgust, Fury expected a flat out denial. This was not so. Something was up.

"Professor Xavier, I asked you very plainly to explain what is going on. And if there is anything we can do to assist you," Fury began politely. Logan bristled on the couch, nostrils flaring. Fury shifted, thankful for the weight of his gun on his hip. Like it would do anything. Xavier knew of its existence far before he had gained admittance into his office. "The Avengers are not too far off from…"

"From mutants?" The woman snapped. Her eyes crackled with electricity. Hill's hand went to her gun, scowling. Xavier turned his head, face grim, but calm. Logan nodded, being a privileged part of the inner mind circle. "Sorry…"

"Continue, Director," he smiled faintly.

"I believe that we are a valuable asset. We've seen the evidence. Children are fighting!" Fury gesticulated. "We only want to help."

"We don't want your help," growled Logan.

"Logan," Xavier warned.

The man growled again, fingers itching. Fury recognized his need. It was a shame that Xavier was not a smoking man. Slowly, the telepath wheeled his chair to face the Director. "You can help. For a price."

"What's that?"

"It's about a little boy named Peter."

* * *

Tony slipped on a new shirt, carefully moving around his arc reactor. They had security detail first thing, and it pissed the billionaire off to no end. He was still sticky from last night's love-making. Steve moaned under the thin sheets, shrouding his eyes from the light cast through the door. Tony chuckled, leaning over him. Steve groaned louder, chuckling.

"Morning," he grinned.

"Morning, Cap," Tony pressed a chaste kiss onto Steve's lips. He pulled back, eyebrows lifted. "Sleep well?"

"Did we sleep?" Steve laughed. Tony patted his thigh before actually standing up. "Do we have to do this…?"

"Steve, denying work? What happened to the good little soldier?" Tony pulled on a pair of jeans, buttoning them quickly. He seemed irritated, but it was all in good humor towards Steve.

"That went out the door last night…" Steve stretched, placing a hand on his forehead. His muscles froze when they were stiff and another yawn escaped his lips. Tony watched him, already growing hard. God, he was beautiful. Steve's blonde hair was a complete mess, falling over the sides of his face. His hands curled into fists as he released the tension with a sigh. He turned and grinned at Tony before rolling out of bed.

"Vixen," Tony spat. "Now I will definitely need a shower."

"Want me to join you?" Steve asked innocently.

Tony laughed, pulling on his Converse. "We have to go in ten."

"Since when did you follow time commitments?"

Tony shrugged. "The sooner this is over, the more time I get to actually marry you." There was a silence as Steve crossed to the shower. Tony listened as the water started running, and he could just imagine all the filthy things they could do in the shower. It was not helping the bulge in his pants. Carefully, he reached down, pressing his palm into his crotch to try and alleviate some of the arousal. When that didn't work, he began to pace back and forth. Steve's voice startled him as it drifted from the bathroom.

"What do you think about kids?"

Tony laughed. "Uh… Steve? Kids only work with tabs and slots. Tabs and tabs do not make babies."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Steve leaned out of the bathroom, towel draped around his hips. "I meant adoption. Do you think we could…?"

"You're joking, right?" Tony scoffed. "Me? A father? Isn't that contradictory?"

"I think you'd be a great dad," Steve commented. His expression grew somber. "I always wanted kids…" Silence lapsed over the couple. Tony's mind went back to Howard Stark, number one dad. Perhaps it was Howard's drinking that had transformed Tony into the man he was. Tony winced at the thought, boner long forgotten. Steve returned to brushing his teeth, mind numb. Why had he gone that far? He was aware of Howard's actions, but the Howard he remembered had danced with a lonely girl long after they should have returned. He was the strong man who had built SHIELD and revolutionized the world.

Obviously, he had changed.

Steve respected Tony's wishes, but Tony could tell with his furrowed eyebrows that it bothered Steve. Tony brushed next to Steve, letting his fingers dance around Steve's towel. Steve grabbed Tony's wrist, sighing. "Not now, please." Tony ripped his hand away from Steve's grip, angered by Steve's reluctance.

"What's your problem, Steve?" Tony snapped. "Just because I don't want kids?"

"That's not it, Tony…" Steve sighed.

Tony frowned, arms crossed in indignation. He ignored Steve's pleas, stomping off into the rest of the tower. It took Steve thirty minutes to find the billionaire, and they were late for their security detail on the School. The subject of kids wasn't brought up again, but Tony was dark and silent.

There was no way that Steve and Tony would get a child.

* * *

Fury found the couple after their detail with interesting news. He paced back and forth before Tony and Steve had stopped discussing whether Thai food or shwarma was better. The two of them looked up at the Director. Stark seemed unusually quiet, but smiled when Fury approached.

"What's happening?" Tony asked conversationally.

"I have news for the both of you," Fury said plainly.

"And that would be?" Steve stood straighter.

"Xavier is willing to let us do our work on campus until we figure out this mystery," Fury led off.

"But?" Tony edged.

"I need to ask a favor…"

* * *

Please R&R.

SMH


	5. Chapter 5

And your new chapter. Things are starting to heat up.

Marvel owns all.

Trouble in River City

As soon as they returned home, Tony disappeared into his workshop. Without a word to Steve. He slid open the door, shucking his shirt and throwing it across the room. It landed in a heap on the ground. Tony's arc reactor pulsed in the darkened room. He scrounged for tools, anything to keep his mind off the _favor_. Eventually his hands found an old screwdriver. Tony stared at it for a minute. What was he thinking? Fury just had to drop this bomb on them now. He dropped the screwdriver. Fuck, he needed a drink…

A kid. Fury said that Xavier would only let them in if they could take care of a kid. A mutant kid named Peter. His parents had been killed in a freak accident involving a semi and a lot of ice. Due to his… abilities, he had been left with the School. Unfortunately, there wasn't exactly a nursery. The School had done their best, but now that he was five, Peter was starting to become harder to handle. Xavier wanted him in a good home. In Fury's mind, that belonged to Iron Man and Captain America.

Tony feared commitment. It had taken a lot of thinking and yelling at Pepper to come to terms with asking Steve to marry him. He feared not being able to care for someone other than himself. He was flawed, and in way did he want to turn into his father. Howard Stark had been a self-centered asshole, much like Tony had been before Iron Man. Tony grew up with nannies, his only form of entertainment: the machines. Howard would only fit into the picture if it was for publicity purposes. Tony had lost his mother at a very young age, but Howard never outwardly showed emotion. Tony didn't want any of this for his… son. He was not his father.

Steve, like the good soldier, had agreed, barely wavering on it. He had probably grown up a perfect life, two parents and a good home. It made Tony almost jealous. He poured himself a small glass of whiskey, cradling it in his hands. He tilted his head back, dumping the foul liquid down his throat. He cringed as it burned its way down. He squeezed his eyes shut. He was weak. He couldn't do this. They were bringing home a kid tomorrow.

"Tony?"

Tony's eyes opened lazily. Steve was standing across from him, suit still on. His cowl was pulled back, and those brilliant blue eyes were scanning Tony with concern. Tony was still cradling the empty glass, refusing to look up at his fiancé. Steve tilted his head, but said nothing more. He quickly traversed the room and pried the glass from Tony's hand. Tony stared straight ahead, clenching his jaw. They stared in silence.

Finally, Tony spoke, "What do you need?"

Steve flashed him a hurt look. "Tony…"

"I told you. I don't want kids," Tony stated. He picked up the whiskey bottle, tipping his head back. Steve grabbed it from him, spilling the alcohol on Tony's chest. Steve automatically flinched.

"'M sorry…"

"Don't be," Tony shrugged him off.

"We need to talk about this…"

"About what?" Tony rounded on him angrily. "Just because you had a fucking perfect life doesn't mean that we can just adopt a kid like that. We should have talked about this before you signed on!"

Steve bristled. "I had a far from perfect life, Tony."

"Really? Boy turned superhero? Give me a break…"

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. Slowly, he responded. "My dad died when I was six. We were poor, barely living. My mom died of pneumonia when I was thirteen. I was always sick after that. I ended up in an orphanage until college which I paid for myself with help from my arts professor. I wanted to serve my country, but they wouldn't accept me until I leapt onto a grenade. Then they pumped the serum into me. I was frozen in ice for almost seventy years. I lost my entire family. And you think I had an easy life?" Tony stared at Steve, anger bubbling down into nothing.

"Steve…"

"Tony, the only reason I want a child is to prove that I've moved on. Not because I am trying to overrule you!" Steve pulled Tony into a hug, wrinkling his nose as the smell of whiskey filtered through the air. "I know you're scared, but you will be an excellent father." Tony hugged him back, burrowing his face into Steve's neck.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered sheepishly. He clung to Steve for a bit longer. "I don't want to give him the life I had. Steve, what if we… die in battle? Where will he go?"

Steve kissed Tony's forehead. "We're not going to die. We'll always come home."

* * *

They met at the School the next day to pick up Peter. They knew little about him, but enough. His parents were dead. He needed a family. And he was extremely smart. Tony felt that he was going to have his hands full with this one. The car slid to a stop. Tony adjusted his suit, playing with the bottom of his tie. Steve whacked his hand away.

"You're going to be fine," he reassured him. Steve stepped out of the car, placing a hand on the roof and leaning in. "Let's meet our son, alright?"

Tony simply nodded, fiddling with his tie once more. He stepped out of the car, scanning the campus. The white-haired chick, Storm?, was kneeling on the ground, speaking very seriously with someone. That someone happened to be a little boy, no older than five years old. He had unruly brown hair sticking up in all directions. His face was bunched up seriously for a five year old, brown eyes fitting into his head. As the superheroes walked towards them, Storm looked up and smiled. The boy turned with wide eyes.

"Hi," Steve waved a hand. He looked differently in a suit, but he could still be rather intimidating. The boy squeaked, trying to hide behind Storm. Storm chuckled, pushing him out.

"It's okay, Pete. These are your parents," Storm guided him towards Steve. Tony stood a little straighter, trying to seem non-threatening. Peter stepped forward as if he was sizing up the couple. Then he ran directly at Tony and buried his face in one of Tony's thighs. Tony exhaled in surprise, hands hovering over the tiny body wrapped around him. Steve nodded in encouragement. Slowly, Tony knelt down, taking the body in his arms. Peter curled up against him, smiling.

"You're my daddy?" he asked. His voice was intelligent, even for one so young. Tony smiled down at him, shockingly comfortable with the kid's warmth. He looked at Steve again, not entirely sure of what to say. Steve leaned in, placing a strong hand on Peter's shoulders.

"We both are," Steve grinned. "Isn't that right?" he asked Storm.

"All the paperwork was done by the Professor and Fury. All you have to do is sign."

Peter looked up at him. It was the perfect moment, but nothing like this could ever last. Not when you're heroes on a security detail for a school full of mutants. An alarm began to blare, forcing the new family apart. Storm automatically reacted, eyes turning a brilliant white. Steve suddenly wished that he had worn his suit. Tony held on tighter to Peter, standing. The little boy was starting to get too big for Tony to hold him properly, legs dangling out. Not to mention that Peter was doing his best to cover his ears.

"Tony, get him to the car!" Steve ordered. He ripped off his suit jacket, ready to fight. Tony hoisted Peter onto his hip, hurrying towards the car. Peter began to cry out in fear, but Tony kept calming.

"Come on, Pete. It's alright. We're getting you out of here, kid," Tony mumbled.

The X-Men had begun to filter onto the campus, searching for the source of the alarm. Logan was clear throughout the fray, long knifes sticking from his hands. A man seemed to be made entirely out of metal. Another guy was holding his hand up to his glasses. Tony found it comical. He set down Peter in the car, tapping on the window. Happy rolled it down obediently.

"Get the kid out of here," Tony ordered. He ripped open the trunk, retrieving his suitcase. He returned to Peter, shakily patting his shoulder. "You're going to be okay. I'm sending you to my… our house. A nice lady called Pepper is going to take care of you until we get back, and then we're going to get to know each other better, alright?"

"Okay," Peter let out a scared sob. "Don't die!" Suddenly, Peter seemed to seize up. His entire body froze, eyes blinking in confusion. "Duck!" Tony did as he was told, and a huge fist connected with the top of his car inches from where he had been. Tony leapt into the backseat with Peter, yelping as his head connected with the roof.

"Dammit!" he cursed. The thing drew back, fists heavy. The car rocked as the pressure released. It was a huge blob of a man, an extremely massive monster. Tony began to smack the window between the seats. "Happy! Drive!" The car shot forward, leaving behind the giant man. Tony pulled shut the door, breathing hard. Steve. He needed to help Steve. "Go around the next corner. Pete, you alright?" The boy nodded quickly. "Do you have any idea who these people are?"

Peter frowned, freezing up again. "No… they're different than my friends at School…"

Tony tilted his head. "What do you mean, different?"

"I don't know," and with that, Peter lapsed into silence. Happy stopped the car, and Tony smiled reassuringly at Peter.

"It'll be alright," Tony jumped from the car, toting his suitcase. When he was a safe distance, he activated the case. It buzzed to life. Tearing off his own suit jacket, Tony allowed the suit to assemble, standing perfectly still. Arms snapped over his, tightening and charging. His legs were encased, whirring. Finally his helmet snapped into place. The whole process took a good minute. Nodding towards the car, Tony got airborne, repulsors stabilizing his flight. "We'll be home soon, kid."

* * *

Please R&R, guys!

SMH


	6. Chapter 6

Continuing on!

Marvel owns all.

Lost in Battle

Steve dodged a blow from one of the rouge mutants, ducking to strike with the side of his fist. The man didn't blink. With a disgusting squelch, the man unleashed his tongue, wrapping it around Steve's wrist. Growling in disgust, Steve tossed him out of the way. Chaos spread throughout the campus. War raged as the attackers overwhelmed them. A repulsor blast drew Steve's attention away from the battle. Tony joined him, knocking the toad-ish thing away.

"Where's Peter?" Steve asked, dodging a blow from another enemy.

"He's safe. On his way to the tower," Tony replied.

"With Happy?"

"Yup."

Logan appeared through the fight, sinking his knives into a boy who was throwing fire. "Keep fighting!" he grunted. He rounded on them, pointing towards the enemy with his fists. Steve's eyes widened. The knives were literally coming from his knuckles. "Come on, come on!" Logan growled. "So what?!" Steve swallowed before slamming his fist into another mutant.

Tony blasted his way through. "Jarvis, I need a full scan on these guys."

_Sir, it appears that you are fighting against the Brotherhood._

"That's impossible. They're in SHIELD custody. Do another scan. Search for _anything_ out of the ordinary and patch me into Pepper. They should have made it home by now." Tony dodged a blow, blasting at a man with a red helmet. The man rounded on him, holding out his hand. Tony laughed. His chuckles caught in his throat as he was lifted up off the ground. "What the…?!"

_Scans show high levels of gamma radiation and particles only found on Asgard. _

"What?!" Tony struggled as the man waved his hand. His suit began to collapse in on him. The screens flickered. Tony screamed in pain. Steve turned, panic shining in his pale blue eyes. Tony couldn't breathe, gasping in short breaths. Steve yelled something, but Tony couldn't hear it. Alarms blared in his helmet. Tony secretly begged for the man to just get it over with. With a crack, Tony collapsed to the ground, alarms finally silenced. His helmet slid open with much effort.

"Tony!" Steve called, but his voice was weak. Tony found him just as his vision was blurring. The super soldier looked sick, eyes wide open in shock. Tony traced his arm to find where it was pointing. The arm was buried into the man with the red helmet. Steve recoiled, arm released with a thick plop of blood. Green blood. Steve stumbled back out of the way as the man fell. The battle went silent. One after one, the enemies began to disappear. Logan leapt at one to have it completely vanish.

_Sir, all systems are rebooting._

"Get this damn thing OFF ME!" Tony ordered. The suit was far too heavy to move. He rested his head back on the ground, grimacing in pain. He faintly heard footsteps. A very disgusted Captain America knelt next to him, suit completely ruined. "What the hell just happened?"

"Don't know," Steve breathed. "I went to punch him in the gut and my hand…" He lifted up a slimy hand, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Then they all disappeared like magic!"

Tony frowned. "Steve, magic is not real."

"You are always talking with Thor about the difference between magic and science…" Steve pointed out plainly. Some of the good mutants were rushing over to make sure that they were alright. A little girl with a white stripe in her hair was the first.

"Ya alright?" she asked.

"We're fucking fabulous," Tony muttered. Steve smacked his suit. Tony winced, but grinned when Steve looked alarmed. "Nah. We'll be fine."

"Is Peter safe?"

Tony nodded quickly. The world was beginning to blur again. "Did we beat them?"

Logan ran up next, panting. "Think so…"

"Good." And with that, Tony passed out.

* * *

_Tony._

_ Tony…_

_ Hey! Tony!_

Tony blinked awake, groaning in the process. Bright lights assaulted his vision, and he covered his face with his hands. Warm sheets clung to his legs. His entire body ached. Gently, he uncovered his face, keeping his eyes firmly shut. "I hate mornings."

"Good thing it's evening," a voice quipped. Tony let one eye slip open, crinkled to let in as little light as possible. Steve smiled at him, tightening his grip on Tony's hand. Tony startled, not realizing that it had been there in the first place. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Tony chuckled. He squeezed back. "Where's the kid?"

"Our kid," Steve corrected. "Peter?"

The little brown haired child was suddenly on top of Tony, scrutinizing him carefully. Tony grinned, finally letting his other eye slip open. "Hey, kiddo."

Peter looked toward Steve. "He gonna be alright?"

Steve nodded.

Peter then wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. "Good."

As they lay there as a proper family for the first time, Tony had to wonder how he got so lucky.

* * *

Please R&R! I know it's filler, but I owed an update. Happy birthday to my best friend in the entire world! Loves!

SMH


	7. Chapter 7

Another happy birthday celebration to my BFF

Marvel owns all.

Bonding

_Ten years later…_

Peter spooned another mouthful of cereal, chewing slowly. His legs swung viciously under the bar, kicking the wood. It made thunking noises. Clint looked up from the eggs that he was preparing. He frowned at Peter, and the boy stopped his assault on the bar. Natasha appeared at the door, yawning loudly.

"Morning," Clint shot at her. She blinked, crossing over to the bar.

"Morning," she replied. She pressed a quick kiss to Clint's forehead, leaning right over Peter.

"Ew. Keep it in your side of the tower," Peter growled. He lightly pushed Natasha back, careful not to fully hurt her. They had just gotten off a mission, leaving the entire team tired. His dads were still sleeping. Or at least they appeared to be. It had been ten years since he had been adopted. Ten years since the incident at Xavier's School. Ten years since he had been accepted into one dysfunctional family into the next. Peter really didn't care. He had grown to love the dads. Natasha pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek in response.

"Don't you have school?"

Peter shook his head. "Holiday."

"Bull," a voice snickered. The voice revealed itself to be a very drowsy Tony Stark. His hair stuck up in odd places, far too messy to be just from sleeping. "Jarvis, is there school today?"

_Yes, sir._

"Traitor!" Peter cried in indignation. Tony smirked, folding his arms. Peter shrugged, spooning another mouthful of cereal. "I was going to go, but then I got distracted…"

Tony ran a hand through his hair before sighing. "You can stay home…"

"Really?!"

"Let me finish. If you clean your room and help me in the lab…"

Peter's happiness instantly deflated. "Dammit."

"Watch your mouth," Clint immediately snapped. He returned to the stove, turning off the heat. They all knew that Jarvis would have monitored the eggs without human interference, but Clint preferred being a little old fashioned. Speaking of which, Steve stalked into the kitchen, yawning loudly. A robe hung around his muscular frame, tied tightly at the waist. He walked over to Peter, ruffling the fifteen year old's already messy hair. Peter smiled, flashing a concerned look at Tony, but the genius didn't say anything. He took Clint's offered eggs, sitting down next to Natasha.

"Morning, Dad," Peter drank the rest of the cereal. He threw the bowl in the general direction of the sink, a little surprised that it actually made it in. Steve smiled back sleepily.

"Morning, Peter. So am I driving to school and explaining, or are you going to do the right thing and go anyway?"

"Dammit…" Peter swore again.

Natasha clipped him over the back of his head. "Language, Mini Me." Tony snorted, nearly spilling his coffee.

* * *

It took them a hour and a half in the principal's office.

Peter sat in relative silence, fidgeting with the end of his glasses. His knee began to bounce with impatience. Almost robotically, Steve reached over, silencing him with a gentle hand. Peter sighed heavily, trying to mask it as a yawn. Tony was on his feet, arguing the educational system again with Ms. Longest. The aging woman had to hide her own boredom, obviously not afraid of Tony Stark who became increasingly distracted with the window.

"Peter, you have homeroom now," Ms. Longest finally broke. She pointed towards the door. "A pleasure as always, Mr. Rogers. Mr. Stark." Tony crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. Peter planted kiss on Steve's cheek before racing off to his next class. When the fathers wouldn't leave, Ms. Longest finally decided that her future was not in teaching.

Peter received another lecture from his homeroom teacher, but it went straight over his head. He was too occupied staring out the window. It was almost winter; the leaves long fallen. Through the window, a soft breeze had begun to blow. Across the aisle, Gwen, his old girlfriend, watched him curiously. Peter was startlingly intelligent, but he didn't necessarily like following rules.

"Is that understood, Mr. Parker?"

"Hm?" Peter looked up lazily at the teacher. "Yeah, sure." And back to the window.

"Pete, there's only two weeks until vacation. Hold it together?" Matt, one of his best friends, said carefully. The kid was reading, hands tracing over the delicate brail. Just because he was blind, didn't mean that he couldn't tell when Peter was being an ass.

"Got it," he shrugged.

His eyes caught something glinting through the window. Unconsciously, he leaned forward, trying to locate the object. His keen eyes fells upon a figure leaning up against a pole. The man wore a dark sweatshirt, hood cast down over his face. A lit cigarette punctured the darkness, dropping ash towards the man's shoes. His hands were stuffed carelessly in dark jean pockets. Peter stared at the man, and the man returned the gaze. Suddenly, the man lifted his hood, and Peter got a glimpse of deep brown eyes.

"Peter, you have art next," his teacher awoke him from his stupor, blocking his view. Peter tried to look around her, but he was met with a glare. He had classes to get to after all.

* * *

"Fuck! Steve!" Tony cried out, digging into Steve's shoulder blades. Steve panted, skin slick with sweat. His breath was stolen away again as Tony dragged him down for another kiss. Tony's hips moved of their own accord, insistent. He groaned into Steve's mouth. God, he loved when they had the tower to themselves.

"Tony, I…" Steve's voice was lost as his own groan erupted from his throat. He thrust forward one more time, hand reaching around to find Tony's member. Tony's eyes rolled back into his skull. Steve released inside Tony, crying out his name like a prayer. He caught himself on his forearms so he wouldn't crush the smaller man. Tony wrapped his hand around Steve's, aiding in bringing himself to his own climax. He bit down onto Steve's shoulder, arching as his seed spilled between the two of them. It made things incredibly sticky for either of them. They lay together, still attached, breathing as slowly as they could. Their hearts beat in perfect tandem.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ…" Tony breathed. "We need to do that more often."

"We've already scarred our son," Steve pointed out. He gently rolled to the side, pulling out of Tony. Tony groaned a little, feeling empty once more. "Remember when you left the door open…"

"He's going to see it eventually…" Tony argued. He received a cuff to his shoulder. "Ow. I mean, it's not like we're as uptight as they were when you were young. Hell, I lost my virginity when…"

_Sir?_

"What, Jarvis?" the husbands sighed.

_There's been a disturbance in…_

All the lights flickered off. Tony was out of bed in a second, wincing at the pain in his back. "Jarvis! What's going on?!" The lights flickered dangerously. "Jarvis!"

"Tony, what's going on?" Steve was pulling on some pants. Tony threw himself at a control panel. As soon as his fingers touched the controls, a spark jumped the circuit. It connected with a sickening crack with Tony's arc reactor. "Tony!"

Tony was thrown back into the wall. He fell harshly to the ground, eyes wide in shock. Blood drained from his face, and his hands flew to his chest. "Steve! Get… Pep…" His hands began to shake violently. Steve crouched down next to Tony.

"What's happening?!"

"Cardiac… a…" Tony's breath hitched in his throat. "Ste…" Steve watched with wide eyes as Tony shuddered, the light from his arc reactor flashing dimly. A moment later, it stopped flashing all together.

"Tony?"

* * *

Please R&R.

LOVES

SMH


	8. Chapter 8

I know I left you guys at an awful cliffie… Oops.

Marvel owns all.

Dead to the World

Peter tapped impatiently on the edge of the table. He repeated the Spanish phrase dutifully, but he certainly wasn't letting it sink in. His eyes were locked on the window. If only he could catch a glimpse of that man again. The teacher was scribbling incoherent words on the whiteboard, muttering to herself. She said something that made his classmates laugh, but Peter wasn't paying attention.

_Tony?_

Peter sucked in a breath. A terrible pain shot up through his stomach. Dread, hopelessness, sadness. He felt sick. The room was growing smaller, and red filled his vision. Too quickly, he slumped forward on his desk. His head hit the wood, but the feeling didn't go away.

"Peter?" Gwen was suddenly at his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

_Tony?!I_

Peter felt another wave of nausea hit him. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "No…" His body convulsed, sending a rush of pain down his spine. "Dad?"

"Peter, we're going to take you to the nurse, okay?" The rest of the class had stopped. His glasses slid off his face, falling to the ground with a crack. His whole body began to shake. "You're going to be just fine."

"No!" Peter swung his arms around, trying to push them away.

The room was too small.

Too red.

His fists connected with someone, and there was a cry of pain. Matt reared back, blank eyes squeezing shut. He wrapped an arm around Peter, forcing the kid to stay still. Peter growled low in his throat. Something was horribly wrong. He needed to fix it.

"Dad!"

* * *

Steve was crying when the paramedics came for Tony.

The billionaire was still against the cold floor, but his chest was rising just barely. The super soldier had the decency to cover Tony, gently pulling up a pair of sweatpants. The arc reactor was dead. Steve knew that whatever was going to happen needed to happen fast. As soon as Tony had passed out, Steve had ordered Jarvis to call Pepper. When that didn't seem to work, he found his Stark phone, leaving Tony for only a moment. Pepper had almost panicked, promising Steve that help was on the way. Steve had grabbed onto Tony's hand, waiting.

The paramedics tried to push him away.

Unsuccessful. Steve shook his head with a sob. Tony's face was too calm, too quiet. Steve's arms snaked around his broken body, hugging the genius to his chest. Tony didn't wake up. The familiar glow was gone. His normally messy hair was sticking up from the shock, singed at the ends. He smelled of gasoline. Steve hated it.

Pepper was the one who tore them apart. Gentle words, breaking promises… She pulled ever so gently. Steve finally relinquished his hold. He didn't hear her. All he could hear was the pounding of his own heart and Tony's voice. It jabbed at him, telling him to be strong. To buck up. But Tony was being rushed to the hospital.

"Can I go with him? Please?"

Pepper blinked, surprised at Steve's sudden voice. It was cracked with worry. "Sure. Let's get you dressed, okay?"

"I am not leaving him," Steve announced. His voice became harder. "I'll meet you at the hospital. Call Peter." And with that, he was following the paramedics. They were speaking in low tones, worried tones. Jarvis still hadn't activated. Where had the power gone?

For the first time in his life, Steve watched as Stark Tower went dark.

* * *

Peter sat on the couch across from the nurse, cradling a trashcan to his chest. He hadn't puked yet, but his face was still white. The pain was still there as a reminder. He had to get out of there. The nurse was typing furiously on her computer.

"Can I call my dads? Please?" Peter groaned.

"I'm working on pulling up the information now, Mr. Parker."

"Please! I need to talk to them!" Peter insisted. He went to stand, but the nurse pushed him back. She inserted a thermometer into his mouth. "Please…"

"I'm calling them…" But before she could get to the phone, it rang without her. Peter ran, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Peter? Why are you…? Nevermind._"

"Pepper! Tell me that my dads are okay," Peter was hit with another wave of pain. "Nngh."

"_I'm coming to pick you up now. Tony… he's in the hospital._"

Peter felt the bottom of his stomach drop. "What… what happened?"

"_I… I don't know. As far as I know, the Tower's power failed and so did Tony's reactor. I'm right outside the school. Grab what you need._" With that, Pepper hung up. Peter dropped the trashcan, handing the thermometer back.

"You're still sick!" the nurse insisted.

Peter, who was still pale, was already gone.

* * *

They wouldn't let Steve see him.

The symbol of America was perched on a plastic hospital chair, waiting. He was worrying a piece of his shirt between his hands. He was forcing himself to relax. In. Out. In. Out. Tony would be just fine. Then why was there a sob in his throat? A tear in his eye? Steve squeezed the bridge of his nose, trying to force back the sadness. He was going to be fine.

"Dad!"

Steve's head shot up. Peter ran towards him, nearly launching himself into his father's lap. Steve let a sad smile slip. "Peter."

"How… how is he?" Peter hugged Steve to him. He felt like he was five again. Steve wrapped his arms around his son.

"He'll… he'll be fine," Steve tried to smile.

_CODE GREY. CODE GREY. PATIENT ESCAPING!_

Steve jerked from his seat. "Told you…"

* * *

Edited, because I am not in the medical field. Thank you, Evil Jenyus. Please R&R!

SMH


	9. Chapter 9

And I'm back. I've been majorly busy… Updates will be slow, but I'll do my best.

Marvel owns all.

Return

Tony moaned, head throbbing. Loud beeps filled his ears, drowning out the sound of his own beating heart. He felt a cool line of pain tracing around his arc reactor. With a yelp, he shot up. Leads of all sorts spilled from his arm, linking him to the beeping machines. He yanked the cannula from his nose, breathing hard. Nurses leapt back in surprise. Tony glanced down at his arc reactor, dead, and he touched the scalpel line around it. "The hell…?" The nurses began to try and coax him back into the hospital bed, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Strong hands pushed him back. Tony let out a cry of pain which caused them to flinch away. It was just enough time to jump out of the bed and make a break for the door.

"Stop him!" a doctor announced. People swarmed around Tony, trying to calm him down enough. Or at least, give them good leverage to stick in a sedative. Tony fought awkwardly, tearing the rest of the tubes from his body. They soon overpowered him. "I need a sedative, now."

"Kiss… my… ass!" Tony yowled. He bashed his head against a nurse's nose, managing to duck out the door.

"Gah!" the nurse screamed. Tony caught a glimpse of him as he began to run.

"Shit…"

* * *

_CODE GREY!_

Steve ran down the hall, Peter in tow. Tears threatened his eyes, but it was a smile that nearly split his face in two. Tony might be okay. He could survive this. He followed the hallways, listening for any sign of his husband. He thought that he had lost Tony. Never again. Peter was breathing hard behind him. They had run the length of the hospital, and Steve needed to remember that Peter was not a super soldier.

"Steve…"

Steve skidded to a halt. A janitor's closet was cracked open. Breathing was barely audible from the room. Ever so gently, Steve opened it up. Tony was scrunched up in the corner, knees hugged to his chest. A hospital sheet covered his lower half. Peter leaned on the door frame, trying to regain his breath. "Dad? Are you okay?" The pain that had shot through Peter had dulled into a low ache. Steve collapsed onto the ground, hugging Tony to him.

"Tony… oh God…" he pressed light kisses on Tony's cheek, making sure not to squeeze so hard. Blood stained the space between them, lightly gushing from the cut on his chest. There were holes scattered over his arm. Tony clung to Steve, nuzzling his head into his shoulder. "I thought…"

"So did I, Cap," Tony grunted hoarsely.

Peter snorted before joining them in the closet. "You're okay…" And they there were. A family once again. United as one. It was Pepper that interrupted them. She had an army of nurses behind her, trailing her every move. They wouldn't let Tony escape again. It was a wonder that he was even alive. According to his own account and that of Pepper's, the arc reactor was the only thing that stopped pieces of shrapnel from entering his heart, killing him instantly. It had grown a lot, from car battery to renewable energy, but it still served its function. And now it was dead. No glow. Something in Steve's gut irked at him, but with his husband in his arms, he refused to listen to the feeling.

"I… yeah…" Tony tried to smile. His hand grazed over his arc reactor. "How?"

"I don't care," Steve automatically quipped. Peter shook his head to agree, clutching his fathers.

"Mr. Stark, we need to fix you up. If the arc reactor…"

Tony released Steve, sniffing. "Can I go home, please?" He looked up, eyes widening. "Steve!" Steve turned, but it was only a nurse who was clutching a cloth to his face. He had brilliant brown eyes, not too dissimilar from Tony's. He was glaring at Tony. "Steve! Don't let…"

"Tony, it's for the best," Pepper tried to coax him.

Tony forced Steve to look at him. "Please… don't let them take me!" Fear shone through his eyes, nose scrunched in confusion and pain. "That man is…"

"Come now, Mr. Stark," a nurse gently pulled him away from Steve. Tony pleaded, but Steve met his eyes, nodding encouragingly. Tony shook his head, trying to rip away, but it was no use. Peter found his hand.

"They'll fix you, Dad. Promise," he smiled. Tony squeezed, pulling like a lifeline.

"Peter… don't let them take me…" But the billionaire was already being carted down the hall. He fought back against the doctors, but his energy was draining. Every step lagged on the next. Tony tried one last attempt, grabbing at the man with the handkerchief. It was flung away for a second. Tony's eyes widened as he stared into the deep brown eyes, but his cries were muffled as they stabbed a sedative into his thigh.

Steve watched in pain, hand rubbing the back of his neck. Tony at last fell still, hair falling into his eyes. The genius's hand stretched out in a feeble attempt to grab at his family. The nurses took him away. Peter frowned, uneasy pain filtering in his stomach. Pepper aided the super soldier to his feet, already on her Stark phone.

"I'm going to have Happy bring the car around front, alright?" Pepper tapped quickly. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but pulled back as Pepper's hand flew to her mouth. She forced back a sob, squeezing her eyes shut. It had been years, years since Steve had earned Tony Stark's love, but he knew that Pepper still cared about him. Of course she did. Peter gently hugged her. "I'm alright… He's just fine… The last time this… this happened… He almost… almost…" She nearly dropped her phone. "Shit, he's fine." Pepper dried her tears, carefully breathing through her nose.

"Of course he is," Steve agreed. "We're not going to lose him…"

Peter watched his father converse with the passing nurses as the hour drew late. They all assured him the same thing. Tony was going to be just fine. Be patient. Be hopeful. Pepper called for them as Happy drove up to the front of the hospital. Steve peered up sadly, shaking his head.

"Pep, take Pete home. I'm staying here. Tony needs me…" Steve glanced down the hall.

"I'm not going home," Peter stated stubbornly.

Steve chuckled. "You have school tomorrow. What would Dad say?"

"Fuck the system?"

Steve snorted, turning slightly red around the ears.

"Language!"

Peter's head snapped forward as a familiar couple entered the hospital. Clint lifted his hand away from the blow, glaring playfully at Peter. Natasha had a couple bags of fast food balanced in her hand.

"Thank you for coming," Steve sighed.

"Thought you'd be hungry," Clint shrugged. Without invitation, he slid onto a hospital chair and began digging through the various food items. Natasha handed him the other bags with a hushed Russian warning. He nodded, waving her off, too hungry to care.

"How is he?" Natasha worried her thumbnail between her teeth.

"Alive, but his arc reactor isn't working properly," Steve responded gently. "I'm not sure what to do. I'm scared…"

"We all are," she assured him. Turning to Peter, she added, "Come on, kiddo. We'll take care of him." Peter went to protest, but an overly strong fist found his shoulder. He turned around to a worried looking Thor. The god guided him to the door without saying a word.

"Love you, Dad!" Peter threw back.

"Be safe!" Steve shot back.

"Always…" Peter whispered to himself as he and the demi-god entered the car.

* * *

Please R&R! I know it's been awhile…

SMH


	10. Chapter 10

And I'm back.

Marvel owns all.

Home is Where the Heart is

Tony was released after a 48 hour hospital stay. They had fully regenerated the arc reactor, but it didn't seem to make a difference. Tony was alive and rather healthy. Steve had been at his bedside for hours, keeping guard. He accepted food from Clint and Natasha whenever they visited, but he never budged from his perch. When Tony slept, it was Steve's hand in his, assuring him that he was alright. When asked about his panic attack, the billionaire shrugged it off. It was the meds, he insisted. Made him delirious.

They stepped into the elevator leading up to their floor of the Tower. Tony was breathing rather raggedly to Steve's side. Thick bandages kept the arc reactor in place. Tony looked pissed, arms crossed over his chest. It didn't help that his husband was hovering over him like he was going out of style. Steve's hand was locked onto Tony's shoulder, like Tony was going to leave him. The billionaire reasoned that through everything, Steve had minor abandonment issues. Tony pushed away his hand, leaning forward to press the control panel. Almost instantly, the elevator stopped.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked, wide blue eyes making Tony all the more frustrated. "The team wants to see you and Jarvis is…" Tony sealed Steve's mouth with a harsh kiss, biting almost viciously onto his lips. "Tony…"

"Shut the fuck up, Capsicle," Tony snapped. The arc reactor had scared him to the point of animalistic need. He needed Steve and needed him now. Tony latched onto Steve's hand, pulling it to his aching crotch. Now. Steve moaned into Tony's mouth, forcing his tongue past the genius's lips. They battled for what seemed like ages. Steve squeezed Tony. Tony emitted a low whine, grinding up against his hand.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," Steve managed through their lip lock. Tony mewled again, biting hard down on Steve's bottom lip. The soldier yelped, pulling away. Tony had never attacked so roughly. Just as he pulled away, Tony dropped to his knees, yanking at the soldier's belt. "Tony, you're not well… They… nnh…" Tony's hand had disappeared into Steve's pants, probing. "Tony… not right…"

"Shut up!" Tony squeezed harder, eliciting another yelp of pain. He stroked him harder and harder. Steve pressed against the elevator wall for support. "All you do is talk… I need you. Right now. Preferably inside me…" Steve tried one last vain effort to peel Tony away from him, but Tony wasn't having it.

"Tony, I'm gonna… Gah!" Steve released into Tony's hand, coating his fingers in white. Whistling to get Steve's attention, Tony licked his fingers clean. Steve's ears turned a familiar shade of red. "We need to… Peter…"

Tony grinned evilly. "You're not getting away that easily… but I'll bend." Tony kissed Steve's stomach before returning him. He clicked the panel again, restarting the elevator. "We'll finish later…"

"What if… your heart…?" Steve wasn't normally so breathless.

"I'll be fine, got it?" Tony threatened. He rose to his feet, cracking his neck. "Stupid hospital…"

Neither spoke until the elevator doors opened. Peter nearly dove onto his father, arms drawn around his middle. Tony laughed, all aggression gone from before. Steve smiled warmly, but Tony's words stuck in his head. If he pushed the genius too far, would his arc reactor fail again? Steve needed to talk with Jarvis. He needed information on the unexplained power outage. And on his husband.

* * *

After assuring a million times that Tony was fine, Peter eventually returned to school. It had been a couple days after Tony's release. Peter's mind returned to the pain, the pain that had crippled him days before. What had caused such a thing? He adjusted his backpack onto his shoulder, casting a look back at his taxi cab. It had already sped away. A figure from across the way was watching him. Fear jolted through his spine. It was the same hooded figure. It had to be.

"What the fuck are you staring at?!"

He totally got his subtlety from Tony.

The figure didn't move as Peter approached him. If anything, it let out a choked laugh. It was wearing loose blue jeans, a dark sweatshirt. Peter reached for the hood threateningly, but a scarred hand shot out. It closed around Peter's hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" a gruff voice spilled from the coat. Peter reared back, sending a punch to the man's head. The man ducked, locking his hands around Peter's arms. Peter was yanked backwards, yowling in pain. Before he could call for help, a hand was clamped over his mouth. "Try it, Spidey, and I'll kill you…"

_Spidey?_

"Let's go get some tacos or something, cool?" the voice laughed. Peter was dragged into the darkness. Fucking eh.

* * *

Quick chapter right before Christmas. Loves.

SMH


	11. Chapter 11

I know it's been awhile, but here we go again.

Marvel owns all.

Kidnappers.

Peter flailed in his restraints, growling at his kidnapper. The man had never taken off his hood, gloves covered his hands. Blood trickled down Peter's forehead where he had flailed. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. He just wanted to be home with his dads. His mind flashed back to when he was younger. The fear of the attack on Xavier's School. His dads had never hid it from him, but it always had a bit of mystery to it. This figure before him was giving off the same vibes, so to speak.

"Why are you doing this?!" Peter yowled again, thrashing. "My dads… they can pay you back! Please!" The figure was currently lounging on a ratty armchair, a box of tacos balanced precariously on his knees. The whole room smelled of Mexican food, and Peter felt sick.

"I know they could, but what's the point? I'm being paid double just to string you up and listen to you squeal," the man shot back. His face was still hidden behind a thick hood. "Pretty good job, huh? Sure you don't want any?"

"No! Please… just…!" Peter couldn't hold it in anymore. He bowed his head, tears streaming down his face. "I want to go home…"

The man stood up. "Will you just shut up?" His fists were clenched at his side, shaking with the tension. "I wasn't paid to here you plead!" The man's head snapped to the side for a moment, head tilted. He was frozen as if listening. His head snapped back. "I guess you're right. There's more than one way to keep him quiet."

Peter tried to bend, twisting his body out of the way, as the man approached him. The man's hand shot out, securing Peter's jaw. His skin was incredibly rough, tingled a blotchy red. It tingled with raw energy. Peter opened his mouth to bite down, but a rag was stuffed in his mouth. "Mmf…"

"There. Peace and quiet. Good job, Spidey."

"Hm?" Peter tilted his head.

"Spidey. You don't know?" the man gasped. "That's pretty freaking awesome. I knew that they were after you for your powers, but I had no clue that you didn't know about them! Well, that explains why you haven't used them…" The man slammed a disease covered hand to his forehead. "Duh! Groovy, man…" He returned to his tacos. "So… Baywatch or Jersey Shore?"

_Wilson…_

Peter startled, jerking in place. The man, Wilson, looked up.

"Ayup? That's my name. Don't wear it out."

_Do you have Parker?_

"Right here. Tied up like a nice Christmas ham… why do you tie hams up? It's not like they're going to run away or anything…"

_Your time will come soon enough, Wilson. _

"The time to get paid? Cause that would be pretty fucking helpful right now…"

_You helped us all those years ago without payment. It is only by our good graces that you're getting any payment now. Unless you wish to join our ranks, Wade Wilson, you will be silent and watch the mutant. Do you understand?_

Peter's eyes widened. _Mutant?_

Wade shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Fine." It was almost physically painful for him not to elaborate. Just as soon as the presence came, it disappeared again. "Buzzkills. The lot of them…" Wade sighed. "You sure you don't want tacos, kid?"

* * *

_Brring._

"Fuck… don't stop…"

_Brring brring…_

"Cap…"

_Brrrring…_

Steve suddenly pulled away, leaving Tony lying before him. His member stood erect and ready, already covered in saliva. Tony moaned in frustration. Steve picked up the phone, cradling it against his ear. Tony began to pump up and down his shaft to return to the delicious pressure that they had built. Steve muttered an apology. Tony flipped him off, head tilting back.

"Rogers." Steve nodded, glancing at Tony. "Yeah, we're both here. What of it?"

"Hurry the fuck up and fucking fuck me…" Tony snapped.

"Tony, it's about Pete!" Steve growled. Tony stopped pumping, face contorted in concern. Pleasure forgotten, he sat up. "Yeah, we're listening." Tony reached past Steve and clicked on the speaker phone.

"…_Mr. Parker didn't turn up for school today. We were wondering if he was home with you…"_

"He's been gone for hours," Steve shook his head. "Maybe he just went to the park or something."

"_We checked with some of Peter's close friends. Matt Murdock and Gwen Stacy. Neither have seen him since he came to school last week. I know there was some family emergency, so I assumed he'd be at home. Do you have any way of contacting your son?_"

"Of course!" Tony rolled his eyes. He flipped out his cell phone, dialing onehanded. The phone rang for what seemed like forever, echoing through the quiet room.

_You've reached Peter. I'm not by my cell currently and no, Matt, I haven't started the science project…_

"He always answers his cell…" Steve began. Panic flashed through his eyes. He jumped out of bed, picking up long discarded clothes. "We need to find him."

"Steve…"

"Tony, he's our son! What if he's…?"

"He's not!" snapped Tony. Scoffing, Tony stood up on the edge of the bed. He clicked closed the phone. "I used to sneak out all the time! He's sixteen, for fuck's sake! Don't you think he just might every once and a while skip class?"

"I raised him better than…"

Tony laughed. "Right. Because you never did anything wrong when you were a teenager?"

Steve was beginning to turn red. "Tony, this isn't about me! What if he's…?"

"Look, babe, let's give him until tonight. If he doesn't show up, we'll go look for him. Okay?" Tony reached out, fingers barely grazing Steve's chest. "Come on…" Steve shook his head.

"I'm going to make sure he's okay."

"Steve!" But Steve had disappeared into the hallway. Tony punched the bed with a growl before collapsing into the blankets. He was still sexually frustrated. Now his husband was going to search for their son who no doubt was out doing drugs or something… Tony rested his arm over his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

That was until something jerked in his chest. Tony's eyes widened, muscles suddenly locked. He opened his mouth to yell, but he only let out a low whine. Pain spiked through him like swords. Each sword stabbed him repeatedly, causing his body to convulse. With a flicker, the arc reactor flicked on. It shone brightly over him as his body seized again. Darkness overtook him. With a cry, Tony gave in.

* * *

Please R&R as always!

SMH


	12. Chapter 12

Marvel owns all.

Beware

Peter hated his captor.

Wade Wilson was not only disgusting, but he was neglectful. Peter had gone all day without water, hanging from the wall. Peter had to scream until Wade would look up from his videogame long enough to care for him. Even then, the water was rancid, alive with bacteria. It was better than nothing. Wade had removed his hood, drawing it back to reveal more diseased skin. Red blotches of virus and cancer swelled around his skin, moving and multiplying. He had a decent head of ratty blonde hair. He would have been rather attractive if it weren't for his diseased skin. And the fact that Peter was still his prisoner.

"Spidey, do you like racing games or first person shooters?" Wade asked offhandedly.

"Stop calling me that. My name is Peter," Peter snapped. He was thankful that Wade had taken off the gag.

"Oh I _know_," Wade waved his hand. "Listen, do you ever feel like something bad is going to happen? Like physical pain?"

"Yeah?"

"Spiders have an innate sense to danger," Wade stated.

"You're saying I'm a spider?"

"Eh."

* * *

Steve stood before the screen, wrapped tightly in a black robe. His eyes scanned over the scanner. Nothing. He had JARVIS search the entirety of Manhattan for every device his son owned. The last known point was at his high school. Steve expanded the map, tracing a path with his finger. His forehead was scrunched in thought.

_There is no sign of Master Parker, sir. _

"I understand that, Jarvis…" Steve huffed. His stomach dropped with hopelessness, flicking the screen away. That was a mistake. A picture of Peter's tenth birthday popped onto the screen. Tony had his sunglasses off for the first time in forever, grinning from ear to ear. Peter leaned over his cake, showing off a freshly lost tooth. Steve wasn't looking at the camera. He was looking with complete adoration at his boys. Steve covered his mouth with his hand, turning away.

God, he wished that Tony was right.

* * *

Tony prodded his arc reactor, growling low in his throat. "I hate you…" It glitched up at him. Tony let out another low yelp. A figure materialized to his right. Tony narrowed his eyes. "I'll be fine. Minor setback."

_There is no minor setback. Do you need a replacement? _

Tony scoffed. "As if. Look, I can handle this perfectly fine on my own." The arc reactor electrocuted him again. Tony let out a whine, hand pressed to his chest. "I just… I just need to get used to this."

_You need to hurry and get used to it. Deadline is in three days…_

"And you think that I forgot?" Tony blinked. "Steve knows something is wrong. We might need to move up the deadline…"

_Very well. _

"Have Wilson bring Peter."

The figure disappeared.

Tony stretched the kink in his back, humming in approval. Soon enough he could return to his true form. Soon enough…

* * *

Super filler! But this is necessary! For you and me.

SMH


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own the Avengers.

Plan in Action

Steve hated turning to the police. Not that he didn't approve of the American justice system. He thought the men and women who served the country were the true heroes, but Steve wanted to be out there looking for Peter himself. Tony had eventually stalked down from their bedroom, freshly showered. He kissed Steve's cheek, promising him that they would look for Peter immediately. Now they were sitting in the police waiting room as the paperwork was being processed. Steve shifted from foot to foot, eyeing the other waiting people. Tony was perched on the edge of his chair, staring into nothing.

"Why is this taking so long?"

"I thought you were one for protocol, Cap," Tony quipped. He ran a hand through his hair. "It's necessary."

"Necessary?! Tony, he's our son!" Steve reared back, growling. "I can't do this." He turned and stomped out the door. Tony's shout was muffled as the door swung shut. The billionaire chased after him. "I can't wait anymore. We're finding him!"

"Okay," Tony nodded. "Come on, Daddy. Let's go." He held out his arm, motioning toward the street. "Where do we start?"

"The alleyways near Peter's school," Steve explained quickly, climbing into Tony's car. Tony watched him before cocking his head to the side.

"Ready or not, it's time."

* * *

Peter was forcibly yanked down from his perch, his bounds cut. He heaved a sigh of relief. That was until Wade clamped a pair of handcuffs over his wrist. Peter shoved the man back, but to no avail. Wade had the upper hand. And surprisingly, he was silent. Wade hauled Peter out of the apartment.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?!" Peter snapped. That sickening feeling was burrowed deep in his stomach, spiking with every step. Peter glared up at his captor. The strange man said nothing, but he looked troubled. Something was horribly wrong. "Wade?"

"Don't call me that," Wade growled. His head snapped to the side, listening. She let out a heavy sigh. "I know, I know…" He shot a look at Peter. "Hate to do that to the kid. Hardly know him. But he seems nice enough." Peter tilted his head in confusion, mouth slightly open to reply. Wade let out a bark of laughter. "Come on, Wilson! You're turning into a pussy." And with that, Wade yanked Peter down the fire escape. Peter let out a yelp.

"Let me go!" Peter grabbed onto the metal, fists tightening until Wade couldn't pull him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I've got a deadline, kid!" Wade's hands latched onto Peter's wrists. "Let it go." Peter shook his head, glaring at him. "Let go, or I'll break them." Wade's grip tightened, hard enough to bruise.

"Try me!" Peter gritted out. Without warning, Peter flipped over the fire escape, dangling just out of reach. His grip on the rail loosened. He let out a scream as he fell, hands flailing to grab onto something. Peter closed his eyes, ready for the splat. It wasn't that jolt that forced his eyes open. Peter's arm was nearly pulled out of socket as he caught himself. Peter stared up at the fire escape. A white strand of… rope? … was hanging from one of the rails. The other side was attached to Peter. "What…?"

"Shit…" Wade growled.

* * *

Steve walked down yet another alley, eyes peeled for any sign of his son. Tony followed dutifully behind him. The alley was quiet, sounds of the street bouncing off the thin walls. Steve's eyes roamed, but every false lead left him extinguished. His heart was weighed down. He needed to find Peter now. Tony took his hand, watching him carefully. Steve got to the end of the alley with nothing. He let out a growl before sinking to the ground.

"I can't even find my son!" Steve hid his face in his hands.

"We'll find him! Come on!" Tony grabbed onto his hand, trying to pull the super soldier to his feet. "Please, don't give up. Steve!"

Steve yanked his hand from Tony's. "Tony! You don't understand! I can't find him!"

"You're Captain fucking America! Of course you can!"

Steve shot to his feet, jaw clenched. "It's not like you're actually trying!"

"Oh, this is my fault?!" Tony was far shorter than his husband, but Tony prodded Steve in the chest. "He is probably just hiding! Kids do that, but God forbid you listen to a word I say! I'm not enough for the great Captain America."

Steve wasn't one to lose his temper. He knew that Tony couldn't stand fighting, but the anger filled him to the brim. This wasn't some alien invasion. This was their son, and he was gone. Tony glared up at his husband, arms crossed. Steve clenched his fists. Instead of clocking the genius, Steve turned on his heel, stomping into the street.

"Steve! Don't you fucking walk away from me!" Tony screamed.

"You don't even care about him, Tony. I can't do this…" Steve bowed his head. With one gentle hand movement, a silver ring was balanced on top of the mailbox. Tony glared at the ring, watching as his husband left him on the street corner. Pain resonated from his arc reactor, crippling him to the ground.

"It's done."

* * *

Steve stormed off, tears threatening to spill over. He couldn't. Had to stay strong. Had to find Peter. His fists were still clenched at his side. That's when he heard the yelling. It was a man, definitely a younger man. Steve immediately clicked into hero mode. He ran into the alley, head shooting up to the sight before him. A blonde haired man was screaming at a familiar brown haired boy clinging to what looked like rope. "Peter?!"

Peter looked down, laughing hysterically. "D… dad?!"

The blonde cursed, glaring at Steve. In a second, the man was over the fire escape, landing in a crouch. That's when Steve noticed the twin swords across his back. Steve took a step back, preparing himself for the fight.

"Dad, look out!" Peter screamed.

But it was too late. Steve felt the tiniest pinprick in his neck. His hand shot up, slapping whatever it was away. He spun, vision already beginning to blur. Tony was flicking the empty syringe, smiling.

"Game over, Captain America."

* * *

Please R&R.

SMH


	14. Chapter 14

Gah! What just happened?!

Marvel owns all.

Answers

Steve awoke slowly, eyes forcing themselves open. The first thing he realized was that he couldn't move. Steve pulled at his arms. The room around him was dark, but his eyes adjusted quickly. It looked too much like the lab where Captain America was first created. Giant complex machinery was stacked against the walls. It was intimidating how many lights flickered in the darkness. Steve moaned, trying to regain his composure.

_Welcome Captain America._

Steve's head shot up, trying to pinpoint the voice. A man was leaning against the dark wall. He flicked on a switch, bathing the room in light. The man was familiar, dressed in a red helmet of sorts. Steve recognized him as he removed his helmet.

"Magneto?"

_That is the title I received, isn't it? _Magneto's mouth never moved.

"What…? You're still in prison?"

_Looks like he found us out. _

"Tony?!"

Tony leaned against the wall, picking at his nails. His arc reactor was gone, a hole in his chest. Steve felt his heart leap into his throat. "Hi, honey." Tony grinned, eyes wide with triumph. Steve jerked his arm from his bounds, trying desperately to get at his husband.

"Why…?!"

_Because I could. _

Tony's voice was no longer his own, reptilian in nature. He hissed low in his throat. It couldn't be him. Not like that. Steve took a deep breath. It wasn't him. Tony produced the ring from his pocket. Tossing it up, Tony glared at him.

_And now your power is ours for the taking. _

"You can't do that. It's nothing that can be taken," Steve bit back.

Tony smirked. No, it was _not_ Tony.

_Really? You recognize the equipment? It's the same that created you. It can just as easy return you to your… diminished state. _

Tony looked directly towards Steve's crotch.

_It was certainly fun while it lasted._

Not-Magneto skirted over to the controls, entering in codes that left Steve dizzy. Steve kept one eye on his not-husband. Tony was playing with another set of controls. Steve clenched his fist. "What are you?"

_We are the Skrull, and we now possess Earth. _

* * *

Peter crossed his arms. He was captured again. The cell door was complete with a barred window that a particular blonde was fighting against. Wade was switching between screaming at the guards and at himself. There seemed to be a whole conversation going on as Wade paced in front of the door. The diseases on his skin pulsed unnaturally. He was shaking with anger.

"Hey! Stop that!" Peter complained, pressing a hand to his forehead. "You're not helping anyone."

"Yeah, I was! I was helping them until _they locked me in the fucking cell!_ After all I've done! After… Shut the hell up!" Wade smacked himself, sliding to the ground. "I didn't ask your opinion! HEY!"

Peter glared at his former captor. "Will you shut up? I'm the only one here!"

"No! You're not!" Wade was holding his head, eyes squeezed shut. "So many voices! Over and over and over! I don't belong here! The aliens only make things worse…"

"What aliens?"

Wade laughed. "The ones that made me capture you. They promised big bucks, but look where we ended up… Will you shut up already?!"

Peter looked at the cell. That pain, spider sense?, was all too prominent. Both his fathers were in danger. He knew it. Peter clenched his hand, feeling the soft squish of the 'rope'. It hadn't been rope. Web? Was he really a spider? He studied the material as Wade whined. Ever so gently, he flicked his wrist toward the mercenary. White material shot from his wrist, decorating Wade.

"Hey!" Wade was forced against the wall, thick spider webs forming over his arms.

Peter drew back his arm. "Cool."

* * *

Steve watching as the Not-people worked around him. He kept testing the straps, trying to loosen them. He had to remain calm. Relax and formulate a plan. Not-Tony kept flashing him a smile that wasn't his. Steve tensed again. It _wasn't_ Tony.

_It's ready. _

Not-Tony's head snapped to the side, grinning.

_Excellent._

Not-Tony walked across the room, patting Steve's chin. "Hang on, honey." Steve jerked his face out of Not-Tony's hand. "It'll all be over soon."

_Activate the switch. _

Not-Magneto pressed a large button, hands flying over the keyboard. Slowly, two metal doors began to close over Steve. "No!" Steve struggled. He didn't want to be in there again. He remembered the first time. The pain as he was transformed. He didn't want that to be taken away. Not-Tony flashed him that awful smile before disappearing behind the doors. Darkness overtook Steve as the container clicked shut.

That's when the pain started.

* * *

It had taken Peter forever to figure out how to utilize his new power. Using Wade as a reluctant target, he focused on pinpointing the web to do what he wanted. He had forced the small lump of pain to recede enough so he could think. Wade was blasted again.

"Hey!"

"This is for kidnapping me and force feeding me tacos, asshole…" Peter let a rare grin slip.

It took even longer for them to escape. After successfully freeing Wade from his prison, Peter poked his head next to the bars. Like a spider stalking its prey, Peter waited for a guard to pass by the door. A particular nasty looking reptilian guard flounced its way down the hall. Peter unleashed the web, slamming it into the door. Wade moved past him, wrapping his hands around the keys that dangled from the alien's throat. The door swung open.

"Okay, we need to find my dads," Peter peered down the hall, staying inside the cell.

"Nuh uh. We're done here," Wade pushed past him, grunting at the blandness of the hall. "You know for an alien fortress, this sure sucks ass. And no, I'm sure we're perfectly grounded, thank you. Spaceships, HA! Not fun to be on one though…" Wade began walking away.

"Fine!" Peter yelled back at him. "Bet you would do it if some scumbag was paying your way in…"

Wade froze. "What?" He spun around. "Are you insulting my honor?!" he burst out laughing. "Sorry, young grasshopper, but I've got my powers under control. You wouldn't last a second in there!" He stood slightly taller than Peter, leaning over him menacingly.

"Do you? Prove it," Peter challenged. He webbed Wade again. The mercenary let out a growl, ripping the web away from his face. Almost immediately, the disease began to disappear. His face cleared, making it a soft pale color. Then before Peter could say anything, Wade closed the distance between them. Their lips collided. Peter's eyes shot open. Wade's hand wound itself into Peter's hair, pulling him closer. Peter remained tense until Wade pulled away. His disease slowly started creeping back onto his face.

"S… so you can make it go away?" Peter asked, reddening.

"If I concentrate," Wade shrugged. "I'm sorry I kidnapped you."

"I am to…" Peter shook his head, clearing the daze in his head. "Look, I'm gonna… I hafta find my dads."

Wade groaned. "Right. We're going. And I want no arguments!" Wade spoke to thin air. "Let me tell you, Pete. Those goddamn yellow boxes will be the death of me…" Peter laughed.

* * *

Please R&R.

SMH


	15. Chapter 15

Awww… Spideypool!

Marvel owns all.

Reality

Steve ground his teeth, holding onto the only piece of sanity that he had left. His whole world was torn apart as pulse after pulse of energy rippled through his body. He was definitely growing weaker, but he forced himself to remain strong. Even in the chamber, his head was held high. Captain America would never fall.

_Why isn't it working?! Do we not have the correct formula?! _

_ I am trying Superior, but it isn't…_

_ Silence!_

Steve listened to the Skrulls arguing. Another particularly nasty pulse rode through him. He finally let out a yelp. It was muffled, forced. But it was enough. Steve began to turn red. He wasn't going to break. Never. Another pulse, another yelp. Steve clenched his fists. He closed his eyes, thinking of anything but the pain.

_Saving New York for the first time, battling the Chitauri. Smiling at his teammates as Loki surrendered. The first time he kissed Tony. Meeting Peter. Their wedding day. Their honeymoon. Not being able to walk for days because of it… _

Another pulse.

And then there was a sound of grating machinery. Steve opened his eyes. There were growls, screams of impatience. There was a wet sound of something hitting flesh. The crackle of breaking glass and metal. Suddenly, the chamber was ripped open.

Steve lifted his heavy head. "Peter?"

"Hey dad!" Peter grinned.

"How…?"

"It's a long story, Mr. R. Why don't we get out of here before someone else gets hurt…?" the blonde man with the swords sighed. Steve frowned.

"Who's this?"

Peter was removing the straps over his arms. Steve shuddered, happy that the pain had stopped. "This is Wade. He kidnapped me," Peter shrugged it off. "And apparently, I'm a spider mutant."

Steve's mouth dropped. "Um…"

"Told you," Wade responded. "Shut it!" he yelled at the air next to him. Steve gaped at him.

"That's normal," Peter assured him. "Have you seen Dad?" Steve stiffened, turning an odd shade of green. Before Peter could respond, Steve leaned over the side, emptying the contents of his stomach. He heaved, tears starting to fall down his face. "Dad?"

"I'm… I'm sorry. No…" Steve shook his head, wiping his face. "I haven't." He dry heaved, supporting himself on broken machinery. That wasn't Tony. That wasn't Tony who didn't care about Peter. That stole his ring. That was lying on the ground. Steve stomped over to the now reptilian body, wrenching the wedding rings from his fingers. "Fuck you."

Peter watched his father with slight confusion, but let him be. The pain was still there. Tony was somewhere in this godforsaken place. The control room was off the hallway, so he could in theory be in any of those rooms. Peter closed his eyes, building a map of the known part of the fortress. He sensed Wade standing behind him.

"Looking for him, Spidey?"

Peter grunted. "He could be anywhere."

"I know an effective way!" Wade announced. At the top of his lungs, he screamed, "Tony Stark!"

Peter punched his arm. "Great, genius! Now the whole ship knows we're here!"

A Skrull began to moan on the ground, trying to wake up. Wade leaned over the monster, bringing his katanas up to its neck. "Nice knowing ya." With amazing speed, the creature was decapitated, green blood spilling over Wade's boots. "Ew. Alien guts. Come on, we have to get a move on. Use your goddamn spider sense. He should at least be awake now."

Peter growled, taking his father's hand. Steve glared at Wade as they reentered the hallway. Alarms blared noisily, shaking the entire structure. Peter covered his ears with his hands. They heard more movement. Steve shouted something, but it was lost to the chaos. They ran blindly down the hall. Wade removed his blades, running backwards with his eyes on the approaching aliens. Steve cleared his eyes, keeping one hand on Peter. He was not losing him again.

"Uh…" Peter jolted to a stop, looking at a rather large button on the side of the wall. "That's weird."

"Peter, don't," Steve warned. "We don't know what…"

Peter pressed the button.

The alarms flicked off, bathing them in a troubling silence. That's when every door in the hallway swung open. Wade looked around. "Shit." Aliens surged at them, firing energy weapons. Wade jumped in front of Peter and Steve, swords flashing. The energy beams pushed him back. Peter closed his eyes, webbing the area between them and the aliens behind them.

"How did you do that?" Steve asked, mouth agape.

"Long story, grandpa!" Wade shot back. "Yeah, and respecting my elders is not on my mind when fighting ALIENS!"

Steve shot him another glare.

"Steve…?" There was a weak voice coming off to their right. The door was open. Steve peered inside, letting Peter and Wade block off the aliens.

"Dad?" Peter looked back, worried.

"Pete…" the voice sounded exasperatedly relieved.

Steve ran into the room. It was some sort of medical bay. And there strapped to the table was Tony. The billionaire was hooked up to some sort of machine, his arc reactor on the table beside him. His face was pale, goatee starting to look scruffy. He was starting to become gaunt, lips chapped from dehydration. Tony's eyes were on him, begging for help. They held no malice or secrets. Just pleas. Steve still hesitated, standing in the center of the room. Wade pushed Peter inside, slamming the door after him. Peter was scolding the mercenary as the blades flashed through the air. Steve's eyes never left Tony.

Was he real?

Steve suddenly felt cold.

He had cheated on his husband. He had slept with a Skrull, let him into his home. Steve felt violated, wronged. Without another word, Steve unstrapped Tony, gently brushing a hand over his forehead. "Please, be real…" Tony leaned into his touch, groaning in pain.

"Wade! Get back in here! WADE!" Peter screamed against the door.

"I can't die! Geesh, stop acting like my mother!" Wade screamed back.

"Asshole!" Peter yelled right back.

"Small dick!"

"PETER!" Steve scolded him, picking up the arc reactor. "Tony, I need you to wake up. I have to put this back into you…" If he was real, Tony would have to have the arc reactor. Tony blinked awake, squinting.

"Chest… pull cord…" Tony instructed. He lifted a shaking hand, pulling at the black wires. Steve understood, yanking them out of his chest. Tony's eyes widened, breathing turning ragged. "Cardiac… arr…" Tony clenched his fists. "STEVE!" He arched off the table, gritting his teeth. "Plug… reactor… in… GAH!" Steve fingered the end of the arc reactor, reaching into the hole. His fingers moved around the gooey masses that lined the metal, searching for the end. Tony was growing still, too weak to move any longer. His head hit the table with a thunk.

"Ha!" Steve plugged him back in. Tony's face contorted in pain, but his breathing slowed back to normal.

"I hate those things…" Tony moaned. He grabbed Steve's collar, yanking him down over his face. "Are you… are you real?" Tony frowned, scrutinizing his face. "You can't be real." He pushed Steve away, turning over on his side. "You're not real…"

Steve's voice caught in his throat. "Tony…" He took Tony's face in his. "Anthony Edward Stark. I'm real." He quickly sealed his lips over Tony. Tony blinked, smirking into the kiss. Steve could only imagine how long he had been here, trapped like this. The bastards probably pretended to be Steve, lulling him into false security. Tony was desperate, yanking Steve as close as he could.

The door opened. Wade sulked in, covered in blood. Peter shot him a look of disgust. Wade shrugged. "They asked for it." And for once, the voices agreed.

* * *

Please R&R.

SMH


	16. Chapter 16

Can you believe it? This is the last chapter! This started out as a gift fic for my best friend, and turned into something bigger. Enjoy and thanks for the ride!

WARNING: If you didn't already know… lots and lots of S.M.U.T.

(The last time I checked the reviews, they were numbered at 69! :-3)

Marvel owns all.

When All Is Said And Done

Peter stood out on the balcony, wrapped in one of his old blankets. He just needed to know that he was safe. He breathed in the smell. Tony's cologne, Steve's warmth, and the tiniest touch of motor oil. Home. Peter smiled out over the city. He was happy to be home. Steve had called SHIELD once they surfaced, realizing that they were in the middle of Siberia. Tony had been rushed to the medical unit on the helicarrier. He had suffered some minor heart trauma, but the psychological trauma was by far the worst. Six weeks had passed since then.

It nearly broke Peter's heart to see his fathers act like they did. As soon as they crossed paths, both would stare at the other, trying to determine if it was real. They didn't touch for the first week. Peter tried to council them, but that ended up going down the drain. Shouting matches were common in the tower, often having to be separated by the other Avengers. Peter came home one night to see Thor sitting on top of a fuming Tony, keeping the billionaire from touching the scotch store. Home was troubled, and Peter didn't like it.

And then there was the whole spider thing. After a long and laborious meeting with Charles Xavier, Peter discovered that his powers had been prominent since birth. His birth parents had died in a car crash, leaving the mutant to Xavier. The Skrulls had been trying to take over for the longest time, but their first encounter with Captain America was enough to make them think twice. The Captain had enough power and will to create a true army, so they waited for Peter to mature enough to get Steve off his guard. Peter was accepted into Xavier's Academy, taking a very excited Matt Murdock with him. Apparently, the kid could still 'see', despite his disability. Peter's favorite teacher was Logan, the gym teacher. Peter learned to hone his powers, creating himself a web shooter to increase his accuracy. Steve and Tony still hadn't talked. And they certainly argued about Peter becoming a hero.

It wasn't until the last week that Peter had watched his dads kiss. Tony had gotten extraordinarily drunk that night, moping around the Tower. Another shouting match began. Steve growled at Tony, yelling that he was irresponsible. Tony spat right back that Steve was old fashioned and brain dead. Tony yanked Steve to his mouth, silencing him. Peter nearly squealed in joy.

And then of course, there was tonight. The rooms were supposed to be soundproofed, but if you stood in the living room of Tony's main floor, it was all too obvious. Pleasured moans echoed through the house, complimented by the smacking of skin. Peter covered his ears, groaning in disgust. The least they could do was be quieter. Peter grabbed his favorite blanket and retreated to his own floor, created for when he was old enough to live nearly on his own. As he watched the city lights, he relaxed. A lot of things had changed, but for the better.

"Nice house. Room for rent?"

Peter's head snapped up. Wade was balanced on top of the railing, swords crossed over his back. He wasn't wearing his hood. Peter sighed, rolling his eyes.

"We don't house rats…"

"Aww, Petey, that was just mean!" Wade laughed, jumping onto the balcony. He removed the swords, placing them against the door. "By the way, two floors up, gnarly show going on! Red head and a blondie going at it like rabbits. Should probably…" Peter placed a finger on Wade's lips, shaking his head. Wade grinned, shrugging. "You have a point, but…" Peter pressed it harder. "Pete…" Peter leaned over, kissing Wade squarely on the lips. Wade grabbed Peter's soft brown hair, pulling softly. Their mouths molded together, lips sliding over each other. Peter pulled away, face flushed in his lack of oxygen. Wade grinned wolfishly.

"Do you ever shut up?" Peter began to lead him to the couch.

"Not while I'm awake," Wade shook his head. Wade reconnected their lips, hand automatically heading for Peter's crotch. Peter sunk into the couch, letting Wade crawl on top of him. Wade's hands ran over Peter's chest, unwrapping the blanket. Peter tossed it aside. He grabbed Wade's head with both hands, keeping him in place. Wade chuckled, trying to remove Peter's clothes. Peter began to ground his knee against Wade's crotch. "Hey! Not fair! Mmph!" Peter attacked him again.

"I do what I want," Peter hissed.

Wade snorted. "Alrighty Spidey." He finally managed to rip at Peter's clothing, running his hands over the teen's soft stomach. He wasn't the most muscular kid, but he was healthy. Wade leaned down, nosing the fabric around his waist. Peter let out a whine. His hands clamped down on Wade's hair, pushing him ever closer. Wade hummed against Peter as he slowly dragged off his pants, exposing inch by inch of skin. Peter arched, moaning. He threw the piece of clothing across the room, fingering Wade's still clothed body. Wade chuckled, fingers hooking under his shirt. Peter's hands roamed up his chest, tweaking one of Wade's nipples. His hands slid over the hard muscles, grinning. The cancer in his skin swirled at his touch, almost responding as well as Wade's member. Peter then yanked off his pants, freeing him. "Peter, you cool with this?"

Peter glared at him. "If you don't fucking touch me, I'll rape you myself."

Wade's eyes widened, filled with untapped lust. "God, I love you."

"Mm," Peter watched Wade kiss down his chest, gripping the teen's ass. Wade's mouth closed over Peter's member, licking the underside eagerly. Peter gasped, breath catching in his throat. His head fell back. "Don't… don't stop." Wade was silent for once, mouth busy. It didn't stop him from grunting, sending small vibrations that went straight to Peter's toes. Peter held onto his thick blonde hair, forcing him down further. The best thing was that Wade didn't actually need a lot of air. It didn't take long for Peter to completely fall apart. His moans became high pitched, hands shaking. "Oh God, Wade!" Wade released him, cold air hitting his cock. "Wha…?" Wade clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Wade rolled his eyes. "I mean come on…" He pressed his fingers against Peter's lips. "Suck." Peter obediently took them in his mouth, tongue rolling over each finger. Wade smirked. "You've never done this before, have you?" Peter shook his head, still sucking. "Well, Peter, I'm flattered to be your first, but let me tell you, it'll hurt like a bitch. Just relax and… no, I'm not going to use lube, you morons! That's what the spit is for." Wade looked down to see Peter arching an eyebrow at him. "Sorry. I'll try and… get it under control."

Peter shook his head, gently removing Wade's fingers from his mouth. "Don't. I think it's… fine. Go ahead. Please." Wade smiled, kissing him softly. It wasn't filled with lust. It was full of appreciation, almost… love? Wade's hand slipped in between Peter's thighs, pressing the slick fingers against his entrance. Peter bit down on Wade's bottom lip, mewling in discomfort. It burned as Wade slowly stretched him. Wade kept one eye on Peter, making sure that he was okay. Peter nodded, separating from Wade.

"It's going to be fine." Wade pushed another finger inside him, widening him. Peter's eyes clamped shut. He reached around Wade, grasping his member. Wade gasped. "Hey!" Peter smirked, nodding again. Wade added one more finger, making sure that the thin ring of muscles would allow him entrance.

"W… Wade!" Peter pushed against him. "Please!"

"When did you get so polite?" Wade slicked his cock up with his spit, watching Peter expectantly. Peter smiled, running a hand over his shoulder. Wade pushed into him, moaning in the tight heat. "Oh my God…" Peter cried out in pain, trying to remain relaxed. "I've got you, kid." Wade began to thrust, shallowly entering Peter then pulling almost all the way out. Peter whined, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"It h… hurts!"

"I know. I've got you."

Wade continued to thrust, working the muscles. Peter's nails ground into his arm, leaving behind little red welts just to have them disappear. That's when Wade found it. He thrust up, only to have Peter scream in pleasure. The teen gripped him harder, and Wade nodded knowingly. He thrust faster, hitting that spot dead on every time. Soon, Peter was beginning to shake again, climax approaching quickly. Wade groaned, sinking into the tight heat over and over again. His hands pulled at Peter's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It was too much. Peter climaxed, drenching their stomachs. He froze, leaning forward and gripping Wade. Wade didn't stop moving until the clamping released him as well. They sat there, frozen in the midst of the orgasms.

"I love you…" Peter whispered in Wade's ear.

Wade lied back on the couch, taking Peter with him "I love you too."

* * *

Tony hummed low in his throat, curling up next to his husband. Everything was returning back to normal. He was certain that Steve wasn't a Skrull, and he was going to be fine. After things had gotten more civil between the two, Steve had explained what had happened since he was gone. Apparently, Tony had been missing since the hospital. The power fluxes were due to the alien technology that the Skrulls used to locate Captain America. They needed more information so they 'killed' Tony in order to get closer. Tony was still irked that Steve hadn't believed him at the time, but all was forgiven. Steve's warm body moved up and down with each breath. Steve carded his hands through Tony's hair, gently pushing it from his face.

"I hate aliens," Tony grumbled. Steve smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I know."

"I'm glad you're not one of them."

Steve grunted.

"You're awfully quiet tonight."

"Do you think we disturbed Peter?"

Tony laughed. "Cap, he walked in on you balls deep one time. Do you think the noise would disturb him? He's old enough. He should know these things. Cap, it's not the forties."

"I resent that."

"No, you resemble it."

Tony caught Steve's lips in his own, stroking up the side of his face. Steve smiled. "I love you so much. I'm sorry about everything." Tony nodded. Sorry about being celibate for six weeks because they couldn't trust one another. "It'll never happen again."

"Thank God. Because when I was captured, I couldn't even jerk off. Imagine the agony!" Tony whined. Steve ran a hand down his back, squeezing his ass. Tony let out a yelp before rolling on top of the super soldier. Grounding his hips over Steve's, Tony trailed kisses down his neck, biting the soft flesh. It's not like he could do any serious damage anyway. Their members rubbing against each other, hardening under the friction. Steve moaned, kneading into Tony's lower back. Tony's hand slipped between them, taking both in his hands. It was at least the fifth time that night. And it never got old.

That's when they heard the scream.

Steve went on the offensive, jumping out of bed. Tony groaned, sinking back into the bed. "It's probably nothing. We have lots of different people living in the tower."

Someone screamed again, this time far more high pitched.

"Jarvis, identify," Steve barked. He crossed his arms.

_It appears that it's coming from three floors up, sir. _

"That's Clint's room," Steve's eyes widened.

"Wait for iiiit…" Tony lifted a finger.

_It appears that it is of sexual nature. _

Steve's gaze fell, ears turning red. "Uh…"

Tony leaned over the bed clothes, grabbing Steve's softening cock. "Stop worrying so much."

"It's my job to worry…" Steve breathed. He crawled on top of Tony, rutting against him. Tony let out a bark of laughter. "Jarvis, soundproof it."

_Yes sir. _

Tony grinned. They had a long night ahead of them.

* * *

And that's it… I might post an epilogue, but it'll depend on how many reviews I get… Please R&R.

SMH


	17. Epilogue

Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, but here's the long awaited epilogue! Thanks for everything guys.

Warning: SMUT

I don't own the Avengers.

End Game

"I don't like him."

"Tony, be reasonable…"

"I don't like him!"

"Dad!"

"No."

Tony crossed his arms, leaning against the couch. Peter and Wade sat across from them, hands clasped together. Steve scolded Tony, glaring up at his husband. They had talked about this. Tony was just being stubborn. Peter was eighteen, a man. He could do what he wanted. He had been in a semi-steady relationship with Wade for over a year now, and Wade wanted him to know how much he loved him. Tony would have none of it.

"Dad, I'm moving out of the Tower to be with Wade! I'm not changing my mind!" Peter yelled. He stiffened indignantly. Wade squeezed his hand, fending off the voices that kept prodding at his patience.

"I said no! You're not…"

"He's eighteen, Tony," Steve reminded him.

"Wade is irresponsible!" Tony shot back.

"Hey! I've gotten better!" Wade cried. "Oh, you shut up!" He yelped at the voices, flicking the side of his head. Peter rolled his eyes, bringing Wade's fingers to his lips. Wade calmed down, returning to his somewhat control.

"You're rushing things!" Tony insisted.

"You can't protect me forever!" Peter jumped to his feet. "We're moving out, whether you like it or not." Peter glared at his father before sighing heavily. "Dad, look. I know what I'm doing. I'm not twelve anymore. I'm still going to school. I have control over my powers. And most of all, I have a boyfriend who loves me and just wants to be with me. I'll be fine, Dad. Please. I only brought this to you because I wanted to make sure that you and Dad would be okay without me." Peter walked up to Tony, burying his face next to Tony's arc reactor. Tony wrapped his arms around his son. Peter stroked his back reassuringly. "I'll keep in touch. We won't go far."

"And if there's aliens?" Tony muttered, pressing his nose into Peter's soft brown hair.

"Then we'll come straight back home and kick their asses," Peter smiled, releasing his dad. Tony's jaw was still clenched, fighting the need to yell at him again. Steve and Peter were right. It was time to let Peter go. His son, his light… Tony sniffed, hiding his onset of tears with a dull cough.

"I still don't approve, but… I guess…" Tony shrugged.

Steve grinned, standing up. "We wish you the best of luck." Peter leapt at Steve, hugging his father tightly. Steve smiled, smoothing back his hair. Peter would always be that little boy they had picked up in the middle of a firefight. He had grown so much. Peter had even softened the great Tony Stark, and most of all, he gave Steve more reason to live in a world so far from his own. Peter leaned up and pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek.

"Thanks, Dads," he whispered. He walked over to Wade, tangling their fingers together. "Come on. Let's go." He kissed Wade softly before dragging him out of the room. Wade waved goodbye. Jarvis muttered his own farewells, and the apartment rang silent. It felt suddenly empty. Steve sighed, still staring at the door. His head shot up as Tony sniffled. Tears traced Tony's cheeks, dripping off the end of his goatee. He bowed his head, shoulders shaking. Steve hummed, and he wrapped his arms around his husband. Tony let out a wet laugh, clinging to his husband.

"He's actually leaving, isn't he?"

"We couldn't keep him here forever, Tony. He's his own man now," Steve reassured him. Tony nuzzled himself in Steve's chest, choking back sobs. Steve ruffled his hair, pressing his lips on Tony's neck. Tony shuddered.

"You want to make me feel better, Cap," Tony chuckled, using Steve's t-shirt as a tissue. He wiped away the tears.

"Always, Stark," Steve grinned. He lifted Tony's chin, gently touching his lips to Tony's. Tony smiled. It would be just them from now on. They could do whatever they wanted and as loud as they wanted it. It was a bittersweet farewell, but when the chick leaves the nest, the birds rule once more. Tony moaned loudly. Steve knew that tomorrow Tony would be sad once more. He knew that Tony had connected with Peter the most, and it would be a void in his heart for a long, long time. But he lived for his family. Steve would always be there for Tony. Until the very end. Steve's hands slipped down Tony's body, brushing lightly over the arc reactor. He caught Tony's shirt in his palms, moving it slowly up over his head. Tony did the same with his, pulling himself flush against Steve. Tony's arc reactor settled on Steve's chest, surprisingly warm. Steve's hands tangled themselves in Tony's thick hair, making it stick up at his fingertips. Tony whined.

"Come on, Captain…" Tony tugged at Steve's belt. "Please…?"

Steve nodded once, helping Tony pull the belt from his jeans. But Tony had something else planned. The belt wound its way around Steve's wrists. Tony pushed him harshly onto the couch. Steve's eyes widened with lust. He could easily overpower Tony if he wanted to, especially without the suit, but he didn't want to. Nothing was hotter than Tony taking control. Tony pressed Steve's hands together above his head, licking and kissing down his body. Steve shivered as Tony's tongue ghosted around his waist. Tony tore away his pants and underwear in one swoop, leaving a half-hard Steve free. Tony set about stroking Steve's length, thumb circling the head. With his other hand, he struggled in freeing himself. He cursed under his breath, zipper catching. Steve moaned as Tony ignored him in favor of ripping his own pants off. "T…Tony…"

"I got you, Steve," Tony grinned, climbing on top of him. He kissed Steve again, hands gripping onto his shoulders. His erection brushed against Steve's. The super soldier jerked his hips, yearning for more contact. He rutted up against Tony, cock slick with pre-cum. Tony moaned against his lips. "Fuck…"

"Stop teasing!" Steve growled.

"You're the one teasing! Flouncing around with that ass of yours…" Tony laughed. He reached around Steve, feeling under the couch. His hands closed around the bottle, producing it with a flourish.

"Why is that in the couch?" Steve panted.

"I'm Iron Man. I'm ready for everything," Tony smiled.

"Pervert."

Tony squeezed out some lotion, reaching down to Steve's length. He stroked it slowly from base to tip. Steve arched into his hand, whining loudly. Tony sighed, releasing him. More lotion on his fingertips, Tony slid a hand between them, gently preparing himself. Steve watched him with eyes lidded with need. Tony began to moan louder, even if it probably hurt like hell. He captured Steve's lips again, gently guiding his tip to his entrance. Steve was slowly enveloped in sweet, warm heat. He let out a cry into Tony's mouth. Tony grimaced, melding their lips together to hide his discomfort. Tony then leaned back, lifting himself off Steve's length before crashing down again. Steve arched forward, trying to let leverage. Tony gripped Steve's ribs, lifting and falling with a heated frown. His arc reactor cast a dull blue light over their lovemaking. Steve watched Tony, moans dripping from his lips.

"Oh God, I'm…" Steve growled.

Tony smirked. That's when he found that sweet spot. Tony yelped, his entire body shaking. "Right there, Steve…" Steve thrust upwards, meeting Tony half way. Tony stroked himself in time with the thrusts, steadying himself with one shaky hand. Steve brought his tied hands around Tony, pulling him closer and regaining control. Neither cared anymore. The delicious friction brought both to their very edge. "S… Steve!"

"I'm com… gah!" Steve cried, climaxing into Tony. Tony clamped down around him, milking him. Steve shuddered violently, biting down on Tony's clavicle. "You too…"

Tony's eyes widened as the orgasm ripped through him. He spilled between them, covering their stomachs in the milky white. Tony kissed Steve, reaching behind him to loosen the belt. They fell on top of each other, sweat pouring down their foreheads.

"We're getting too old for this…" Steve grumbled. Tony chuckled, carding his hands through Steve's hair.

"DADS!" Tony's head snapped up. Peter was standing in the middle of the room, bag slung over his shoulder. Wade had covered his eyes with a hand, but was shaking with laughter. "I wasn't gone five minutes!"

* * *

How'd you like it? Worth the wait? Thanks! R&R

SMH


End file.
